Sin Ti
by Demon-night24
Summary: Tras vengarse de la familia que mato a sus amigos, Tsuna queda moribundo y Byakuran junto a Primo deciden transportar su alma a otro universo donde no es conocido por la mafia ni se encontró con sus guardianes, al no haber herederos ,Xanxus se hizo cargo de Vongola causando una guerra interna.(muerte,angustia,allxtsuna,temática oscura un poco de todo)
1. Chapter 1

Sin Tí

Nota: Bien Este fic tienen un poco de todo, peleas, guerra, futuro alternativo de otra dimensión, all x Tsuna ligero, una que otra temática oscura, no hay emparejamiento (no soy dueña de ningún personaje y todos pertenecen a Akira la creadora de katekyo)

* * *

 **El Despertar**

No sé donde estoy ,ni como llegue a esta implacable oscuridad ,no hay lugar a donde correr, no sonido de ningún tipo y lo último que recuerdo es haber matado a los Rossa, la famiglia que nos traicionó ,aún tengo la imagen de las llamas y los gritos de los malditos ,pero la venganza no traerá a mi familia ,sé que debo estar muerto ,después de los balazos y las heridas en mi cuerpo ,estoy seguro que me desangré cuando salí de su base , al menos me aseguré de matar a todos de la misma forma que masacraron a mis amigos, quisiera llorar ,quisiera gritar pero nada sale de aquí ,me pregunto ¿Dónde es aquí? No hay tiempo, ni lugar, ni forma, solo la nada y recuerdos de lo que soy y lo que fui .Si morí ¿No debería estar con Primo o el resto de los jefes de Vongola? ¿O a caso Vongola murió el día que fallecí? No sería sorpresa, ya que no deje herederos de sangre.

De repente vislumbro una luz…es atrayente y cálida, una sensación de paz me invade hasta que el sonido y el dolor regresaron….

Bipbipbipbipbip

Tsuna_ Cofcof cof

 **Tsuna_ Al parecer no estoy muerto, que pena la mía (triste)**

Hice un esfuerzo para abrir mis ojos , me saque la mascarilla que me estaba ahogando ,mis brazos parecen de plomo ,no siento mis piernas ,estoy demasiado cansado ,la luz de la ventana lastima mis pupilas… trato de enfocarme ,sentarme en calma para saber mi posición ,por lo visto es una habitación de hospital ,estoy conectado a varios aparatos …me siento diferente ,antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos llegué a ver a una enfermera que tiro un montón de cosas pero creo que el mas sorprendido era yo, ya que antes de desmayarme creí ver a …

Tsuna_ ¿Haru? (susurro)

La segunda vez que me levanté, pude recostarme en la almohada pero mi cabeza giraba ,aún estoy aturdido ,"Esto" no puede estar pasando ,muchas veces soñé con "ellos", un dolor más agudo que cualquier tortura es lo que siento al pensar que me estoy dejando llevar por la locura nuevamente , mi familia está muerta ,ya he asimilado esa parte de mi realidad, no debería seguir engañándome ,el lugar es tan silencioso que lo detesto, ahora no tengo nada por lo que luchar ,ya nada tiene sentido(suspiro) ,intenté llamar a una enfermera o a alguien pero mi garganta está seca y no sale ningún sonido, trate de salir de la cama cuando una persona entró ….

¿?_No deberías moverte ,ni esforzarte ,tus músculos están paralizados y nos has hablado en años .

Me quede duro de la impresión ,definitivamente este no es mi lugar ,sino como explicar que Haru Miura estaba aquí con traje de enfermera con la misma apariencia que la recuerdo ,quizás un poco más desgastada ,su pelo más largo hasta la espalda, sus ojos igual de tiernos ,su voz ,inconfundible …

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan y mis que lágrimas salgan sin control

 **Tsuna_ No de nuevo, no más por favor, no más ilusiones, lo siento, lo lamento …**

Haru_ cálmate ,no te asustes por favor (acercándose cuidadosamente y tomándole la mano en una actitud reconfortante)

 **Tsuna_ Su mano, es cálida, es ¿real?, ¡es real ¡(impresión)¡ estás aquí! ¿Cómo?**

Me aferre a ella y llore como nunca, Haru fue paciente como siempre, tan cuidadosa, estoy feliz, confundido pero feliz, si ella está aquí, los demás también, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado alegría por el otro desconcierto

Haru_ Ayer me diste un buen susto, mi nombre es Haru Miura y soy la enfermera que ha estado cuidando de Ti, sí puedes entenderme asiente con la cabeza

Asentí de forma lenta intentando saber que estaba pasando

Haru_ Bien, los del hospital me dijeron que mandarían al personal especial para evaluarte ,no sé qué relación tendrás con el dueño del hospital pero vino en un vuelo de primera para poder verte ,espero que nos veamos luego, el va a explicarte la situación Sawada-san(saliendo de la habitación)

En ese momento entro una persona de unos veintidós años cabello blanco marca violeta en una de las mejillas.

Tsuna_ ¡Byakuran!¡Que cofcof

Byakuran_ ¡Bienvenido de regreso Tsunayoshi-kun! (entregándole una libreta)

Apenas tome la lapicera me apresure en escribir mis dudas, necesitaba explicaciones, incluso mi escritura parecía torpe ya que mis manos no paraban de temblar

Papel_ ¿Dónde estoy?¿Cómo llegué aquí?, Por qué no estoy muerto? , ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Byakuran_ Bueno es algo complicado pero intentare explicártelo lo mejor que pueda …como te habrás dado cuenta este no es tu universo, en el tuyo, tú familia y Tú están muertos ,pero digamos que el Byakuran de tú lado te quería mucho, así que cuando te encontró desangrándote , tomó una decisión extrema junto Primo ,la cosa es que se asocio conmigo para traerte a este lado ,estuve esperándote mucho tiempo ,el traslado de alma no es nada fácil(sonrisa) bueno, en esta dimensión no eres el Decimo porque tu padre decidió alejarse de ustedes para que no se vean involucrados ,desafortunadamente unos años después, cuando tenías ocho ,sufriste un accidente automovilístico con tu madre ,ella falleció en el acto pero el tú de esta dimensión quedo en coma ,posteriormente muerte cerebral ,ósea un cascaron vacío que fue un contenedor perfecto para traerte aquí ,en la actualidad tienes 20 años ,no tienes familiares, tu apellido sigue siendo el mismo ya que Iemitsu te reconoció pero te oculto de la mafia , él dinero que te mantuvo hasta ahora fue lo que dejo antes de desparecer, no terminaste tus estudios y estamos en Namimori ,por mi lado digamos que aquí soy el dueño del hospital además de ser uno de los líderes de la recién formada familia Millefiore en Italia .Aquí , Vongola sufrió una división , entre los que siguen a Xanxus y los que se opusieron ,Nono está muerto ,Iemitsu murió en batalla mucho antes ,no hubo más sucesores de sangre y la guerra de la mafia ya lleva 3 años

Papel_ ¿Mi famiglia?

Byakuran_ Bien ,hay algunos que pude buscar y son pocos los que no encontré ,Hibari es un asesino joven de 18 años ,reside en Italia, su familia tiene renombre y trabaja para Xanxus, Reborn trabaja para la resistencia que son : La familia Cavallone ,Millefiore formada por los Gesso y Giglio Nero cuya líder es Aria actualmente ,Shimon ya que aquí no hubo traición por parte de Spade ,ellos son un aliado poderoso, eran la mano derecha de Vongola antes de comenzar la guerra junto con Tomaso y otros ,en oposición a los Shimon en fuerza están la familia Bertesca con atributo de la nieve ,a diferencia de tu universo aquí hay un atributo mas , tampoco existe la maldición de los Arcobalenos por lo que todos tienen su figura original ,incluso son más jóvenes que los de tu universo, Reborn está en sus 27 años si no me equivoco ,I-pin y Fon están fuera de la batalla ,Fon aun está ligado a las triadas, No se sabe nada de Fuuta ,Lambo tenía 10 años cuando desapareció así que probablemente tenga doce años ahora ,no se supo nada de él y su familia esta extinta ,Rokudo Mukuro está en Vindice ,nunca pudo escapar y Nagi también conocida como Chome es su hermana también está ahí ,junto a su pandilla, Vindice se mantiene al margen ,Verde está del lado de Xanxus con Mamon ,Skull está con la resistencia ,Hayato está con el Varia, lo reclutaron por voluntad propia ,Ryohei es un boxeador ,tiene su propio establecimiento ,está retirado como profesional desde que su hermana Kyoko sufrió un accidente que la dejo paralitica, Yamamoto está en estado de coma en este hospital desde hace 5 años , ya que salto de la azotea de la escuela ,no sabemos si despertara, su padre aun es el encargado del restaurante de sushi ,Haru Miura como veras es la enfermera de tu habitación ,Bianchi esta con Xanxus decidió irse con su hermano ,Shoichi y Spaner son técnicos en una de mis instalaciones de robótica avanzada y Yo además de ser un jefe de la mafia ,soy una figura pública entre los civiles como uno de los poseedores empresas tecnológicas mas avanzados hoy en día ,lo de jefe ya no alcanza para pagar las cuentas (tono fingido de decepción) bien emm creo que son todos ,antes que nada debo decirte que te tomara tiempo acostumbrarte ,tus músculos están muy delicados ,las flamas de este universo también son diferentes, nosotros tenemos lo que llamamos resonancia ,los atributo cielo son muy raros pero no son exclusivos de Vongola ,los civiles no suelen saber sobre las llamas pero los de la mafia las usan seguido para reconocer y unirse a un líder ,también hay casos raros donde se despiertan por algún incidente en personas comunes, la resonancia varia de la unión y el poder de la persona, hasta un cielo puede resonar con otro pero ese tipo de caso solo ocurrió una vez con Nono ,cuando se alcanza la resonancia se podría decir que es casi imposible apartarse ,así se escogen a los seguidores o a los aliados ,la persona demuestra su fuerza y al momento de chocar las flamas se mide la compatibilidad, de ahí el resto y el vinculo son cosa de cada uno ,es diferente para todos, a veces es algo explosivo ,atrayente , cálido, no lo sé …es simplemente único ,las llamas se mezclan y una envuelve a la otra o simplemente combaten , también se puede reclama sumisión ,si el poder es fuerte puede intentar obligar la resonancia pero raramente se consolida dejando a la persona muy inestable ,en estos momentos tu cuerpo no puede producir flamas ya que estas muy débil (mirándolo fijamente ) por otro lado… aquí tienes la posibilidad de apartarte de todo esto ,no estás relacionado de ninguna manera pero tu mera presencia haría muchos cambios ,ahora perteneces a este lado ,pero puedes decidir el futuro …¿Quieres que te de tiempo para pensarlo?

Tsuna estaba recostado mirando la ventana analizando todo hasta que escucho la pregunta, mediatamente giro su rostro mostrando una expresión decidida, fiera y firme con sus ojos de naranja ámbar, respondiendo con una voz segura que transmitió un escalofrió por la columna de Byakuran

Tsuna_ No voy a perder a mi famiglia de nuevo

Byakuran se quedo mirando la figura de Tsuna, recostado, con el pelo largo y la bata, lo que lo hacía ver delicado pero la sensación que le transmitió con esas simples palabras, no podían ser ignoradas, incluso esos ojos…obviamente estaba en presencia de un cielo particular, sus llamas aún no se estaban activas pero sentía el llamado de la unión, incluso podía vislumbrar el potencial y era aterrador… más aun sabiendo la experiencia que tendría

 **Byakuran_ Interesante, creo que puedo ver por qué el otro Yo, sé encapricho contigo, eres una caja de sorpresas, no has movido ni un dedo pero solo con tu presencia ya has cambiado nuestro mundo por completo, me pregunto ¿Cuán fuerte serás Sawada Tsunayoshi? (sonrisa espeluznante)**

Byakuran_ Bien (sonrisa) entonces cuando estés listo para entrar a la batalla contáctame (dejándole un celular) me muero por ver sus rostros cuando te conozcan (tono emocionado)

Tsuna_ Gracias por todo (voz ronca)

Byakuran_ No me agradescas, tenerte aquí me traerá mucha diversión, ¿Sabes?(acercándose a la puerta) aun no supero mi manía de hacer travesuras (sacando una bolsa de malvaviscos) espero verte pronto Tsunayoshi (alejándose)

 **Tsuna_ Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este lugar, al menos ya se la ubicación de mis amigos tengo que hacerme más fuerte y rápido(estrujando las sabanas) ,no puedo quedarme aquí en cama mientras ellos podrían morir en cualquier momento ,¡Rayos! hasta Yamamoto prácticamente está muerto ,necesito verlo ,necesito verlos (dolor ) se que nunca serán como los de mi mundo… pero siguen siendo mi famiglia y esta vez no voy a permitir que me los quiten (decidido con una lagrima cayendo de su rostro)**

* * *

Nota de Autora: Ufff se que debería seguir con los fics que deje y aun no termine pero de verdad me emocione cuando se me vino este fic a la cabeza XD sorrryyyy seguramente no podre actualizarlo seguido pero lo intentare, además agregue al guardián de la nieve que aparece en un juego de katekyo XD si es que les intereso la idea espero alguna crítica o comentario :3


	2. Te Encontré

Haru

Cuando era pequeña Namimori era un lugar pacifico dentro de lo tolerable ,las calles aun eran seguras para los niños que solían salir a jugar hasta tarde pero eso cambio con el tiempo, hoy en día la delincuencia ,las drogas y la violencia están en todos lados, es por eso que decidí estudiar una carrera que me permita ayudar a otros .Siempre se me dio cuidar de los demás ,me hace feliz ser de utilidad ,así que gracias a mi entusiasmo logre recibirme de enfermera dos años antes de lo previsto.

Mi lugar de trabajo es el hospital de Namimori y el primer paciente que me toco atender fue un tal Sawada Tsunayoshi ,me sorprendió saber que estaba en estado de coma .Cuando entre a su habitación solo se escuchaban las maquinas y el respirador ,me acerque a la camilla y lo observe con curiosidad ,era un joven apuesto ,no puedo negar que se veía casi etéreo entre las sabanas blancas , como si fuera un fantasma ,su pelo era largo y desarreglado ,tenía una barba no muy larga pero si notoria ,su rostro a pesar de verse pacifico estaba algo descuidado .Sin embargo eso no le resto belleza a lo que veían mis ojos ,me dedique a atenderlo con mucho entusiasmo ,peine sus cabellos, lo afeite, lo limpie y cambie sus sabanas .Al principio, ya cansada del silencio, comencé a hablar con él ,como si en cualquier momento pudiera responderme, sin darme cuenta a medida que pasaban los días empecé a visitarlo seguido entre mis almuerzos, traía flores, le contaba mis cosas, sentí una especie de complicidad ,una misteriosa necesidad de estar a su lado ,en ese entonces me preguntaba, cuando abriera los ojos ¿De qué color serian?

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando de repente algo me causo una inquietud alarmante, me asalto una extraña sensación, como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien, impulsada por esto , me dirigí al cuarto numero 27, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba impaciente .Cuando abrí la puerta ,me quede tan impactada que tire todas cosas que traía . Sawada estaba despierto pero no paso mucho para que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse ,creo que tuve un shock muy fuerte, porque creí haber oído que dijo mi nombre o ver sus ojos de color naranja ámbar .

Ni bien me recupere, salí a dar la noticia, me dijeron que lo mantenga calmado, que el dueño del hospital Byakuran, quien era un especialista, vendría a verlo .

La segunda vez que me tope con Sawada, estaba tratando de incorporarse ,me acerque suavemente sin intención de asustarlo ,había pasado mucho tiempo en esa cama y no sabía cómo podía afectarle ,era algo muy delicado , intenté hablarle lo más dulce que puede pero al parecer no hice un buen trabajo ya que cuando se dio vuelta , me miro desconcertado ,temeroso ,triste… con un dolor tan claro en sus ojos marrones .De la nada comenzó a llorar ,me puse a su lado intentando consolarlo ,tranquilizarlo o lo que sea …tuve el repentino impulso de hacerle saber que estaba junto a él, qué todo iba a estar bien ,le tome la mano y él la sujeto un poco fuerte luego me abrazo .Fue extraño porque en esa posición ,con esas manos que parecían tan frágiles, por algún motivo inexplicablemente me sentí protegida ,acompañada y querida , nunca me había sentido así desde la muerte de mis padres ,mi vida es simplemente mi trabajo .Algo me impulsaba a ser comprensiva y delicada ,no solía ser así con otros pacientes, normalmente soy alegre pero profesional ,intente explicarle un poco la situación y me retire con algo de reticencia.

Después de eso llegaron los sueños, unos sueños muy extraños ,donde me veía más joven y feliz, muy feliz, rodeada de gente que no conozco, son pequeños fragmentos, imágenes borrosas pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas cuando despierto .En fin, hoy ya se cumplió dos meses desde que Tsuna-san despertó, hemos tenido muchas charlas desde entonces ,se que el ya no tiene familia ,al igual que yo , suelo llevar muchas más flores a su habitación para que no se sienta tan vacía ,la armonía que desprende el lugar es muy diferente al resto de las salas ,pero…no puedo evitar pensar que a pesar de su sonrisa ,esa hermosa sonrisa que me da en las mañanas ,se siente …nostálgico ,quizás triste seria la palabra , es como una sensación en mi pecho que simplemente lo nota, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido ,como si el niño castaño de mis sueños fuera él , sus expresiones son tan claras como el cielo, la imagen de ese niño es la única que queda firmemente grabada en mi memoria al despertar ,debo estar volviéndome loca ,después de todo no hay forma que haya conocido a Tsuna en otra vida .

…

* * *

Tsuna

Han pasado dos meses, por fin puedo mover mis brazos libremente y mis piernas están reaccionando

Tsuna_ ¡Oye Haru!¿ podrías conseguirme unas muletas? (sonrisa, sentado en la cama)

Haru_ Tsuna-san(manos en la cadera) Ya le dije que no debe apurar su rehabilitación ,saldrá cuando tenga que salir ,además debería terminar su comida (acercándole el plato)

Tsuna_ Pero ya estoy satisfecho (tranquilo)

Haru_ Debe comer todo si quiere recuperarse

Tsuna_ Si me como todo ¿me darás unas muletas?(sonrisa dulce)

Haru_(Suspiro)_ bien, pero solo si prometes que no te exigirás más de la cuenta, no quiero que termines en el piso de nuevo

Tsuna_ Ya te dije que fue un mal cálculo, estaba casi seguro que podía mantener mi peso

Haru_ Y por eso terminaste en el piso

Tsuna_ Okey ,te prometo que no me esforzaré demasiado , que apenas sienta el cansancio volveré a mi cama (mano en el corazón con pose de juramento sentado en su cama, tono juguetón )

Haru_ bien (desconfiada) espérame un rato enseguida vuelvo (saliendo)

Luego de traer las muletas y de que Tsuna acabara con su comida, el castaño espero a que Haru se fuera a hacer sus rondas para comenzar a vagar por el hospital.

 **Tsuna_ Bueno, al fin puedo moverme ,las piernas responden lentas pero seguras ,pasaran otros meses antes de que puedan darme el alta ,ash ¿ En dónde estará Yamamoto?(buscando) ,si le pregunto a Haru seria sospechoso ,en teoría no conozco a nadie y otra enfermera podría estar a su cuidado, el tiempo sigue corriendo y aun no he hecho nada (frustrado)**

En lo que iba pensando una de las muletas se me resbalo y por poco me caigo si no fuera porque me sujetaron del hombro justo a tiempo, cuando me di la vuelta para agradecerle a la persona ,me quede sin palabras

 **Tsuna_ Yamamoto Tsuyoshi**

Tsuyoshi_ Oye jovencito ¿te encuentras bien?

Tsuna_ Emm, si gracias (recuperando el balance) lamento las molestias señor…?

Tsuyoshi_ Yamamoto, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, no fue ninguna molestia ¿joven…?

Tsuna_ Sawada Tsunayoshi (calmado)

Yamamoto_ Sawada(sorprendido)¡ eres el chico que despertó del coma!

Tsuna_ Si, ¿Cómo lo supo?(duda)

Tsuyoshi_ escuche de una de las enfermeras que alguien en estado de coma había despertado, al principio pensé ...(expresión triste) no, no importa es solo (mirando distraídamente)

Tsuna_ Pensaste que era alguien más ( voz tranquila)

Tsuyoshi_ Lo siento, es que mi hijo estaba en el mismo estado que el tuyo

Tsuna_ ¿Su hijo?

Tsuyoshi_ Takeshi

Tsuna_ Ya veo, supongo que es la hora de las visitas (mirándolo)¿le molesta que valla con usted? quisiera verlo

Tsuyoshi estaba algo extrañado, nunca nadie había preguntado por Takeshi , sus ex compañeros ni venían a verlo ,esta persona seria la primera en ver a su hijo desde el accidente

Tsuyoshi_ No hay problema (leve sonrisa) creo que Takeshi se sentirá feliz, al saber que tiene visitas

Caminamos por unas cuantas habitaciones mas y subimos por el ascensor, hasta el siguiente piso, me sentía muy nervioso, no sabía que esperar, este Takeshi ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Como era? , ¿Tendría la misma sonrisa?¿ las mismas expresiones? o se vería diferente …quería conocerlo.

Entre a la habitación y escuche como Tsuyoshi me presentaba, luego de unos minutos me atreví a acercarme para ver mejor el rostro de mi guardián de la lluvia, se veía triste a pesar de su estado relajado, tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla justo como en mis memorias, por un momento, solo por un instante pensé que abriría los ojos, me sonreiría como antes, diciéndome que todo fue una pesadilla… pero los minutos pasaron y nada ocurrió

Tsuyoshi_ ¿Sabes? a veces sueño que abre los ojos y me saluda como si nada hubiera ocurrido ,como antes esto ,debí haberlo visto ,debí saberlo pero… pero (triste y sollozando ) Dios ,el salto… salto del techo de la escuela ,Takeshi es lo único que me quedaba ,mi mujer murió hace años y ahora ,ahora (mirando al castaño )

Tsuna_ No fue su culpa …él no está muerto(nervioso) yo…yo estuve en coma desde los ocho años , si yo desperté ,él.. él aun tiene esperanzas (tono suave)

Me senté junto a Takeshi, le corrí el cabello para ver mejor la cicatriz en su mejilla ,era ligeramente más pequeña que la del Takeshi de mi universo, no podía evitar comparar sus rasgos, su rostro antes jovial ahora parecía desmejorado ,como si el tiempo lo hubiera roto … el ambiente era pesado rayando lo angustiante ,lo único que se escuchaban eras las maquinas y las lagrimas de Tsuyoshi, pasaron unos segundos antes de que me levantara para abrazarlo,eso pareció relajarlo

Tsuyoshi_ Gracias (abrazo fuerte y finas lágrimas)

Tsuna_ Ya verás que va despertar (seguro)

Nos despedimos en la entrada del hospital, en unos minutos tendría que volver a mi habitación

Tsuyoshi_ Cuando salgas de aquí deberías visitarme, tengo el mejor restaurante de sushi de toda Namimori (pequeña sonrisa)

Tsuna_ No quiero ser una molestia, además de seguro voy a estar buscando trabajo luego de esto (mirando sus muletas)

Tsuyoshi_ Yo necesito una mano con el lugar, ya sabes me estoy haciendo viejo y el lugar necesita mantenerse ,claro si es que no tienes algo mas en mente

Tsuna_ ¡ Seria Genial! me vendría bien cualquier cosa (sonrisa) en un par de meses seguro me dan el alta , espero ser de ayuda

Tsuyoshi_ Seguro podrás con todo lo que te mande, nos veremos muy pronto Sawada-san (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Dígame Tsuna por favor (sonrisa cálida) supongo que nos estaremos viendo para las visitas de Takeshi

Tsuyoshi_ Takeshi estaría feliz, después de todo hay veces que no puedo venir lamentablemente

Tsuna_ No te preocupes yo lo vigilare por ti

Tsuyoshi_ Gracias por todo, nos vemos

Tsuna_ Valla con cuidado

Luego de terminar de charlar me dirigí a recostarme pero cuando entre a mi pieza, me encontré a Haru con una expresión enojada

Haru_ Tsuna-san ya le dije que no debería andar vagando a estas horas, ya es tiempo de la cenar así que recuéstese y deje las muletas, se que quiere salir y todo pero debe descansar

Tsuna_ Ya, ya Haru solo fui a dar un paseo incluso hice un par de nuevos amigos (sonrisa contenta)

Haru _De verdad (sorprendida y llevando la comida)

Tsuna_ Si ,el señor Yamamoto es muy amable y pude conocer a su hijo( sonrisa triste) espero que despierte ,el … es otro paciente que está en coma (preocupado )

Haru_ Tsuna-san es muy amable por preocuparse por los demás (comprensiva)

Tsuna_ Nee, Haru ¿Comerías conmigo esta noche?(rostro nostálgico)

Haru_ Bueno, si eso te anima un poco (pequeña sonrisa)

Tsuna_ … me agrada tenerte cerca, ahora eres de mi famiglia ¿lo sabes?(tono tranquilo y dulce con una pequeña sonrisa)

Haru_ Yo también te siento como mi familia Tsuna-san,¿ no es eso raro?(sonrisa divertida)

Tsuna_ No ,yo creo que no (sonrisa)

Haru_ Bien ¡ahora a comer que se enfría la comida! ya podrás ver a Tsuyoshi y a su hijo mañana

Tsuna_ Hai ,hai

Esa misma noche luego de que Haru se despidiera, volví a la habitación de Takeshi, me lastimaba verlo en cama, el siempre fue del tipo de persona activa y vivaz .

Tsuna_ si tan solo hubiera estado ahí (ligeras lagrimas)

Me acerque a la silla de al lado y tome su mano ,estaba muy frí al sonido de las maquinas podía escucharse la lluvia que caía como un torrente

Tsuna_ Sabes (voz baja) siempre admire tu fuerza de voluntad, eras tan alegre ,aun cuando la situación fuera mala mantenías esa tranquilidad tan propia de tus llamas, podías manejar a cualquier miembro de una manera tan fácil (sonrisa) se que no entiendes lo que trato de decir pero aun así (mirada pensativa) …. Fuiste mi primer amigo, sin importar lo que pasara ,tu siempre estuviste para mi y por eso quiero estar aquí para ti ...Takeshi nunca estrás solo, lo juro (besando su palma)

En ese momento de su cuerpo empezaron a salir llamas azules que lo envolvieron, sin darme cuenta también me vi arrasado por ellas, de repente mis llamas salieron sin siquiera intentarlo juntándose con las azules, la habitación era una mezcla de sentimientos ,al principio sentí dolor, mucho dolor ,mis lagrimas caían sin control ,es como si hubiera sido tirado en un abismo de angustia y desconsuelo ,podía escuchar palabras que por laguna razón aumentaban mas el sufrimiento … no entendía lo que ocurría, lo que si reconocí fue la voz inconfundible que las pronunciaba

Tsuna_ Takeshi (susurro)

 **Takeshi_ Sin valor, vacio ,sonríe ,sonríe ,nadie me ve ,a nadie le importo ,si no juego beisbol nadie me querrá ,estoy solo ,me duele ,lo odio ,los odio ,falsos, falsos, falsos, nadie me necesita**

Tsuna_ ¡DETENTE!¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!¡DESPIERTA ,DESPIERTA!¡TU PADRE Y YO TE NECESITAMOS! (SUPLICA) ¡YO TE NECESITO! ¡TAKESHI! ¡TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE DEJARE SOLO!… ¡SIMPLEMENTE REGRESA!¡TÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! (desesperado)

* * *

Takeshi

 **Estoy en un lugar oscuro y frió ...solamente con mi dolor, no sé qué paso luego de que saltara pero en vez de terminar mi sufrimiento, solo lo empeore ,no tengo a nadie ,no me quedan fuerzas ,simplemente me di por vencido . En lo que me lamentaba, escuche una voz, una voz triste pero amorosa, melódica y desesperada que me llamaba**

 **Takeshi_ ¡¿Quien está ahí?! ¿Quién eres? …**

 **No entiendo muy bien lo que dice, hay palabras pero no las entiendo, repentinamente el sonido se hizo mas fuerte ,en lo que trataba de enfocarme logre captar …**

Tsuna_ DESPIERTA…

 **Takeshi_ ¿Despertar?¿Cómo puedo despertar?**

Las palabras sonaban cada vez más cerca ,súbitamente el abismo se rompió y llamas naranjas empezaron a envolverme , eran cálidas y aliviaban mi dolor ,callaban mis preocupaciones ,me transmitían una paz inexplicable, era algo que nunca había experimentado , podría sentir preocupación, amor , cariño y algo mucho más poderoso que me jalaba ,las llamas no me quemaban sino que me guiaban como una corriente, deseaba saber de quién provenían, quería saber quién me llamaba ,todo empezó a romperse y a desaparecer y yo simplemente seguí caminando, atraído como un imán hacia esa voz …

Cuando desperté logre ver unos hermoso ojos naranja ámbar brillando en medio de la oscuridad, sin pensarlos tome la mano de la persona y antes de desmayarme con mucho esfuerzo logre preguntar

Takeshi_ ¿Quién eres tú? (voz ronca)

Lástima que mi fuerza se haya evaporado antes de escuchar su respuesta, aun así estaba tranquilo porque tengo la incomprensible certeza que esta persona vendrá a mí y la reconoceré. Lentamente me sumergí en un sueño, en donde estaba rodeado de amigos , no puede evitar sonreír ,había un niño de pelo castaño junto a otro de pelo plateado ,un niño con disfraz vaca, otro con una tonfa peleando con uno que tenía un tridente ,un boxeador ,dos niñas y muchas personas más y ahí estaba yo jugando con todos en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve, las imágenes variaban :

Yamamoto_ ¡Oye Tsuna quiero formar parte de su equipo!

Tsuna_ ¡Takeshi ya te dije que no es un juego!

Yamamoto_ ¡Tsuna, Gokudera te está buscando! dice que tenían una reunión programada con los demás jefes

Tsuna_ Es que no me siento muy bien, dile que la cancele por favor

Yamamoto_ Recuéstate y descansa debe ser el exceso de trabajo

 **Takeshi_ Tsuna ¿ese es su nombre? Y ¿ese soy yo? No puede ser yo , no recuerdo a nadie que se llame Tsuna en el colegio ,ni tampoco conozco a esas personas**

 **-.**

El sueño siguió hasta que llego a una escena en particular una charla que por alguna razón me parecía familiar, ésa persona que se parecía mucho a mí pero más grande estaba con un joven castaño , en una habitación muy formal ,ambos vestidos de traje teniendo una conversación

Takeshi_ Tsuna, Ten cuidado ellos no son de fiar, si me necesitas estaré en los alrededores (preocupado)

Tsuna_ Lo sé, siempre puedo contar contigo y con el resto para cuidar mi espalda (ligera sonrisa)

Takeshi_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sé que eres fuerte y todo pero eso no evita que me preocupe por tu bienestar

Tsuna_ Cálmate Takeshi, te aseguro que regresare, nunca los abandonaría

Takeshi_¡ Mas te vale que no! porque juramos seguirte a donde sea que vallas (Sonrisa)

Tsuna_ ¡Jamás los dejaría, usted son mi famiglia!

Takeshi_ Famiglia (voz suave ,recostado en la cama)

En ese entonces no sabía qué era lo que ocurría o quienes eran esas personas, para cuando desperté todo era borroso y confuso, lo único claro era la imagen de un chico castaño con unos hipnóticos ojos naranja ámbar

….

* * *

Tsuna

Estaba sorprendido ,era era impactante ,no sabía que esta era la famosa resonancia … solo ,solo me quede estático ,podía escuchar y sentir a Takeshi ,lo llame, lo jale hacia donde yo estaba ,no sé como lo hice ni entiendo que lo que ocurrió pero cuándo las llamas regresaron ,sabía que Takeshi estaría bien .Lo vi abrir sus ojos que brillaban con un azul luminoso en medio de la oscuridad , sentí su mano caliente aferrarse a mi muñeca, escuche su pregunta antes de que se desmayara pero simplemente no pude responder ...aun podía sentirlo ,el vinculo que nos unía era ...era de alguna manera algo hermoso ,me quede más tiempo ordenando mis emociones cuando un extraño cosquilleo en mi dedo del medio llamo mi atención …

Tsuna_ ¡Pero qué rayos!

Tenía un anillo naranja del cual se desprendía una cadenita azul que rodeaba mi muñeca parecía muy bonita, brillaba casi transparentemente , cuando mire a Takeshi logre ver que el tenia una cadena pero en su cuello, era de color azul con una pequeño dije naranja , me dispuse a tocarla para verla mejor cuando repentinamente mi anillo pulsera brillo y la cadenita comenzó a multiplicarse hasta unirse al collar de Takeshi ,ambos estaban brillando, asustado me aleje y de repente tanto el collar como la cadena desaparecieron

Tsuna_ Que extraño (mirando su mano derecha) será mejor que vuelva a dormir (suspiro) mañana será un largo día,que suerte que esta habitación fuera la mas alejada del hospital(caminando hacia la puerta ),buenas noches Takeshi

Antes de salir creí escuchar un susurro pero termine yéndome, por alguna razón estaba muy cansado

* * *

Nota final:Bien al fin lo termine XD la verdad me siento satisfecha con este cap XD (seguro tendrá uno que otro error cuando lo pase pero hice lo mejor que pude) espero que lo disfruten ,me pase horas intentando que quede decente XD bien , tanto Takeshi como Haru tienen recuerdos del mundo paralelo de Tsuna a través sueños (todos los tienen XD ) ,eso se va a aclarar más adelante y bueno la cosa es que al despertar, esos recuerdos desparecen o se distorsionan ,solo queda el sentimiento ,lo que hace que se sientan confundidos ya que la imagen de Tsuna es lo único que recuerdan con claridad ,ellos son consientes de que no son sus recuerdos pero eso no evita que les de curiosidad ,al principio Haru y otros personajes están esperando a Tsuna sin saberlo ,las memorias empiezan cuando él llega completamente al otro universo ,pero la sensación de inquietud se presenta en toda la familia de Tsuna , ya que como Byakuran dijo, fue un proceso de espera .La resonancia que se nombra, es un nivel emocional y se manifiesta de diferentes maneras en caso de Tsuna fue un anillo pulsera ,con el cual reafirma la unión con Takeshi ,esa unión es lo que de cierta forma obligo a Takeshi a despertar, por que Tsuna lo llamaba ,el collar representaría el poderío que Tsuna tiene sobre Takeshi ,las emociones les afectan a ambos pero la unión en si también es una prueba de sumisión,entrega o compatibilidad ,el vinculo de la resonancia se inicio cuando Tsuna hizo su juramento ,por que de cierta forma expreso el deseo de simpatizar con Takeshi ( la forma del vinculo va a ser diferente para todos) bien, eso es todo espero comentarios o criticas y un abrazo para todos lo que leen la historia y las notas XD

Ahora para los comentarios:

Kisaki Yazmin Motou :Siiii lo sé, "nada es lo que parece" también está en curso pero no pude evitarlo XD me vino a la cabeza y zazzz XD espero que te guste el cap y que te haya gustado la actualización del otro fic XD yo tampoco puedo esperar a que se reúna con sus guardianes y con Reborn ( su ex -figura paterna )un abrazo y espero que continúes leyendo este fic XD (juro que hay más que lo se ve en el inicio)

itsyfernanda: No solo el mundo va arder cuando Tsuna llegue ,jajaj gracias por el comentario espero que te guste el cap (mas adelante la cosa se pone buena jajaj XD)


	3. Confusión

Haru_ Tsuna,Tsuna-san despierta

Sentí como me movían suavemente pero mi cuerpo estaba muy agotado, con mucho esfuerzo abrí mis ojos

Tsuna_ Haru, tengo sueño

Haru_ Vez por esto te dije que no te excedieras, mira lo agotado que quedaste, ya son las 4 de la tarde y recién reaccionas intente levantarte antes pero no respondías, me preocupe y llame al doctor ¿y sabes que me dijeron? (manos en las caderas) ¡Que estabas estresado y que tus músculos estaban tensos! (molesta) así que nada de muletas y caminatas hasta que puedas recuperarte sanamente ,ahora come que aún estoy molesta contigo, hmp

Tsuna_ Haru ,lo siento (bostezo) pero ..

Haru_ Nada de peros, come y calla

Tsuna_ Bien

Después de comer intente levantarme pero termine rindiéndome al sueño nuevamente, en medio de mi somnolencia me preguntaba

 **Tsuna_ Takeshi ¿Ya has despertado?**

En otro lado del hospital un hombre muy apresurado entraba a la habitación del ex jugador, quedando impresionado y estupefacto a lo que veía

Tsuyoshi_ Takeshi (ojos lloros)

Takeshi_ Papá (suavemente)

Tsuyoshi se acerco despacio sin creer lo que veía ,y después de unos segundos abrazo a su hijo fuertemente

Takeshi _Pa (abrazándolo ligeramente)

Tsuyoshi_ Lo siento ,em(limpiándose las lágrimas) ¿Estás bien?¿ Cómo te sientes? (preocupado)

Takeshi_ Cansado y con sueño pero ..feliz ,lo siento ,lo siento por todo (llorando)

Tsuyoshi_ (sollozando) tranquilo, ya no importa, ahora estas aquí, no sabes (sollozando), no sabes lo feliz de estoy de que hayas despertado, descansa y duerme, luego… luego podremos charlar

Los días pasaron y una noche Takeshi se despertó nuevamente en la misma habitación

Takeshi_ Que lugar más aburrido ¿No hay nada que hacer? me pregunto cuando podré salir de aquí

Mientras las horas pasaron Takeshi se quedo pensando mirando el techo del hospital

Takeshi_ (confundido, pensando) me pregunto que habrá pasado con la persona que me llamo, ¿habrá sido un sueño?(mirando su mano y suspirando) no, no pudo ser un sueño ,se sentía tan real y ese niño ¿quién es ese niño? (agarrando su cabeza) esto no me está ayudando (triste) siento que algo falta pero ¿qué ?

En ese momento algo en el ambiente cambió, el peli negro se sentó de golpe tocando su cuello alarmado…

Takeshi_ ¿Qué es esto? Esta sensación, es El, tiene que estar aquí (sonrisa) puedo sentirlo ¿dónde estás?(sonrisa)

En ese momento en su cuello apareció el collar azul y la cadenita mostrando un camino, asombrado y emocionado intentó moverse pero solo consiguió caerse de la cama, al final y con mucho esfuerzo solo pudo volver a recostarse

Takeshi_ No es justo (molesto) quiero saber quién eres, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te siento tan distante? (tocando su collar) estoy desconcertado tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sé que estás aquí(tocando su pecho) ,como si fueras parte de mi … estás afligido ,no lo estés ,por favor (ojos azules)

Minutos antes en otra parte de hospital

Tsuna _Ahh que sueño ,mm ya es de noche(sorprendido) he perdido muchos días debido a la fatiga ,que desperdicio (tono de reproche) bueno Reborn siempre dijo que un jefe de la mafia nunca debe holgazanear (sonrisa nostálgica) así que aprovecharé la noche ,a lo mejor puedo encender mis flamas solo necesito hacerlo con mi última voluntad

De repente una hermosa llama naranja pura, se encendió en su mano, el calor que emanaba era reconfortante

Tsuna_ Esta es la prueba de que nunca podría olvidarme de ustedes (mirando su mano)

Antes de darse cuenta, vio con desconcierto como aparecía el anillo pulsera, en menos de un segundo la cadena reapareció y de repente una sensación de paz lo envolvió, era sutil, algo tranquilizador, eran las llamas de Takeshi, Takeshi lo estaba buscando, transmitiendole serenidad

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír, contento miro la cadenita que salía de su habitación de pronto apareció de la nada Haru mirando con suma concentración a Tsuna, repentinamente y sin saber cómo reaccionar Tsuna trato de apagar sus llamas pero nuevamente se llevó una sorpresa, cuando de Haru comenzaron a salir rayos ,llamas del rayo

Minutos antes en el salón de las enfermeras Haru se encontraba tomando café cuando algo extraño paso, su ritmo empezó a acelerarse y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse rápidamente buscando algo

Haru_ ¿Qué ocurre? , ¿Qué es? , ¿Qué pasa? (Desconcertada) Tsuna, esta sensación fue la misma que cuando Tsuna-san despertó, algo le pasa a Tsuna-san (alarmada)

Sin darse cuenta o siquiera pensarlo Haru corrió atreves del hospital emitiendo sin saberlo señales de llamas verdes hasta llegar a la habitación

Haru_ ¿Qué es esa cadena? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tsuna emitiendo fuego , atraída hacia lo extraño miro con interés las llamas naranjas ,era como si la hubieran hipnotizado , de alguna manera simplemente supo lo que debía hacer ,siguiendo sus instintos se acercó más, hasta tocar la mano del castaño ,repentinamente rayos empezaron a emanar de ella y a fusionarse con el fuego que parecía tragarla .

Observó con asombro como un collar aparecía en su cuello, un collar de un hermoso verde ,el verde siempre había sido su color favorito por que es el color de la esperanza ,asombrada se dio cuenta que podía sentir emociones que no eran suyas ,sentía nerviosismo y ansiedad ,lo que la hizo reír ,ya no se sentía como si fuera solo ella ,es como si fueran dos personas en un cuerpo ,su felicidad desconcertó a Tsuna ,quien estaba sin palabras por lo ocurrido ,cerrando sus ojos se dejaron llevar por el momento .

Tsuna pudo sentir la alegría de Haru y también comprendió la soledad, lo mucho que ella se esfuerza por hacer las cosas bien, sus más profundos anhelos, el miedo al abandono y el deseo de compañía ,en medio de estas emociones Tsuna se paro y la abrazo ,dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas ,tratando de transmitirle el consuelo que ella necesitaba

Tsuna_ Estoy aquí y no pienso irme

Haru se devolvió el abrazo

 **Haru_ si antes pensé que estaba cómoda con Tsuna ahora estoy en el cielo …armonía ,entendimiento ,amor, protección, fue la misma sensación que cuando me abrazó por primera vez pero más fuerte, esta singular fuerza que me envuelve me deja sumamente eufórica ,como si estuviera borracha de felicidad ,me marea en un tumulto de afecto, me siento tan afortunada**

De improviso vi que salía una cadenita transparente del collar que ahora tenía una piedrita naranja y se unía hacia el anillo de Tsuna formando una pulsera, reemplazando el azul por el verde, el momento paso, dejándome tan cansada que simplemente me dormí

Tsuna llevo a Haru con cuidado hasta la camilla

Tsuna_ Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy(sonrisa tierna) es interesante como tus rayos reanimaron mis músculos, creo que sin querer me ayudaste ,gracias Haru (dándole un beso en la frente) descansa

En Italia en ese mismo momento una persona con pelo plateado salió a fumar afuera del cuartel de Vongola intentando calmar la impaciencia y las imágenes que rondaban dispersas en su mente

Hayato_(exhalando el humo) ¿Quién eres?(agarrando su cabeza con cara de frustración)¿ Por qué siento como si te conociera?(enojado)

En otra parte de la mansión un joven hombre de cabellos negros estaba haciendo sus rondas tratando de ignorar la sensación de ansiedad hasta que se topó con su compañero

Hibari_ Herbívoro ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? ,aún no es tu turno de vigilar

Hayato_ Nada que te importe (molesto)

Hibari_ Vuelve al cuartel o te morderé hasta la muerte

Hayato_ Inténtalo maldito

Estaba por comenzar una pelea de generales, Hibari estaba preparando sus tonfas cuando dijo algo que dejó a Hayato quieto

Hibari _ Eres tan molesto como en las visiones

Hayato _Tu (desconfiado) ¿Tú también las viste?

Hibari _ Es molesto (enojado bajando sus tonfas) durante las noches tu y un grupo de herbívoros interrumpen mi siesta

Hayato _ Yo no tengo la culpa de eso (enojado) y tampoco sé quiénes son o lo que está pasando

Hibari_ presiento que tiene que ver con el herbívoro de pelo castaño

Hayato_ ¡Decimo!(sorprendido)

Hibari_ Cuida tu boca herbívoro, el único Décimo que existe es Xanxus(amenazante)

Hayato se cubrió la boca impactado por las palabras que salieron sin siquiera pensarlo ,como si las hubiera dicho muchas veces antes, se sentían correctas, esto solo lo hizo enfurecer más

Hayato_ Lo sé ,no soy estúpido

Hibari_ Recuerda tu lugar y no te involucres, este no es momento para distraerse con nimiedades, esto podría ser un truco de la rebelión

Hayato_ Nunca caería en un truco barato ,no necesito que me lo recuerdes

Hibari se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando dejando a Hayato pensando en lo ocurrido

Hayato_ Nunca tiraría a la basura mis años de servicio por fin soy reconocido y no voy a dejar que una patética ilusión se interponga en mi camino ….

* * *

Nota final: A medida que pasa el tiempo los sueños se hacen más nítidos ,pero como ellos no conocen a Tsuna ,solo pueden suponer que les están tendiendo una trampa ,ya que los ilusionistas también suelen jugar con la mente del enemigo ,en el caso de Hibari al ser aun joven vio la oportunidad de probar aguas sobre lo ocurrido ,ellos son de los más inteligentes del grupo por lo que fue fácil darse cuenta que eran ellos en una versión más chica ,al confirmar que ambos las sufrían dio validez a la posibilidad de que sea una trampa ,Hibari piensa en las visiones como una debilidad ,el no concibe la posibilidad de juntarse con gente de menor fuerza a pesar de que también se siente intrigado por los sentimientos de su Yo paralelo y Hayato por su lado se ve frustrado porque siente que está haciendo algo incorrecto ,se siente dividido entre los recuerdos que por un lado muestran lo que el más anhela y por el otro al ser cosas que nunca ocurrieron se siente traicionado de cierta forma ,entiende que no hay manera que él sea leal a alguien que no conoce pero las emociones lo confunde al grado de frustrado por tener cierto aprecio a algo que no es real .Por otro lado está la diferencia entre Haru y Yamamoto ,quería aclarar que mientras Haru se sentía sola ,Yamamoto estaba desesperado ,Haru veía su trabajo como algo en lo que ocupar su mente ,algo en lo que podía ser valiosa pero al mismo tiempo no formaba lazos con nadie ,era amable pero no emocional ,esa es la principal diferencia entre la Haru de Tsuna y la este universo, recién cuando Tsuna aparece en su vida es cuando ella comienza a abrirse a él en parte va adoptando actitudes de la otra Haru ,si uno se fija bien ella misma se da cuenta que está cambiando al igual que Yamamoto, mientras el Yamamoto de Tsuna era alguien confiado y seguro hasta cierto punto ,este Yamamoto estaba destrozado es lo que hubiera pasado si Tsuna no lo hubiera conocido ,el Yamamoto de este tiempo es alguien frágil,aún no tiene el apoyo que buscaba pero a través de Tsuna él empieza a adquirir esa confianza , el vínculo y la resonancia lo llevaron a tener fe en la persona que está al otro lado de la cadena ,se ve que él no duda ante lo extraño ,lo mismo pasa con Haru ,no se explican el por qué ya que la unión los lleva a ignorar todo lo demás ,Yamamoto buscaba a alguien que lo reconozca como persona mientras haru buscaba compañía y Tsuna ,bueno el es el cielo que necesita a sus atributos ,está más que dispuesto a amarlos y comprenderlos .

Bueno hasta aquí llegue XD muy pronto estaré actualizando mis fics por fin termine de rendir XD asi que un abrazo a los que leen mis fics y gracias x comentar ,eso me da la alegría suficiente para intentar escribir más capítulos XD espero críticas o comentarios y si hay errores lo siento pero nunca fui buena en ortografía XD

Kisaki Yazmin Motou: Reborn también será algún tipo de modelo en este fic pero por ahora lo dejaremos al margen XD el a pesar de ser de la familia de Tsuna no entenderá su relación con el castaño hasta más adelante además los únicos que saben de las visiones pero que no llegan a entenderla son Hibari y Hayato XD para los demás son como sueños sin sentido incluso Tsuna no sabe que las tienen XD espero que te guste el cap y si de a poco la familia comenzará a juntarse de una forma muy intima


	4. Explicaciones

**Nota: Tarde mucho ,no tengo excusas XD la verdad recién me doy cuenta de que hace un montón no actualizo**

* * *

Cuando Haru despertó…

Haru_ ¿Are? ¿Qué?(tocando su cabeza)¿ Qué paso? me siento tan cansada(bostezando) es la última vez que me quedo tan tarde …(desperezándose)¡Eh!¿No es la habitación de Tsuna-san? ...Tsuna …¡TSUNA-SAN!

Tsuna_ Estoy aquí Haru-san por favor no te alteres (tono cariñoso levantándose de la silla)

Hana_ Tsuna-san, no sabes el extraño sueño que tuve, podría jurar que de mi cuerpo salían rayos y que tú, tú estabas en llamas ¡Ah! Pero no en mala forma ósea no muriéndote sino que eran cálidas pero no por el calor sino que eran naranjas y luego, y luego yo me acerque y ¡Bam! Sentí, me sentí ¡Ash! no sé cómo describirlo pero fue hermoso y… y ,y ¿Por qué te estas riendo?

Tsuna_ Jajaj ,es que (secándose las lágrimas) estas tan animada hoy jaj,lo siento

Haru_ ¡Mou Tsuna-san!¡ No debería reírse de Haru-desu!

En eso Haru se tapó la boca como si se diera cuenta de algo

 **Haru_ Porque estoy hablando así, hace años que deje nómbrame a mí misma de esa forma tan infantil (sonrojada) quizás sea por los nervios**

Luego Haru miro a Tsuna quien se estaba riendo y agarrándose el estomago

 **Haru_ Tsuna-realmente se ve mejor, esta tan contento ,puede que no sea tan malo volver a esos hábitos si hacen que Tsuna-san sonría de esa forma**

Tsuna_ Haru (mirándola) creo que deberías recostarte ,necesito decirte algo (más tranquilo pero aun sonriendo)

Haru se recostó y espero

Tsuna_(incomodo )_Bien la verdad es …que no fue un sueño

Haru_ ¡Pero como…

Tsuna_ Déjame terminar (agarrando sus manos)

Tsuna_ Esto (mostrando un dedo con una pequeña flama naranja) es la llama de la última voluntad

Haru miraba muy impresionada

Tsuna_ Es una especie de fuerza interior que tienen todas las personas pero que muy pocas logran despertar ,hay siete tipos de llamas cada una con su atributo , la mía es el cielo ,su color es naranja y su atributo es el de la armonía , es por eso que te sientes tan a gusto conmigo ,la tuya es el rayo, es verde y sirve para proteger o defender a aquellos que quieres ,cuando un elemento se siente atraído hacia otro ,se forma una especie de vinculo y cuando este es reciproco se trasforma en resonancia. La resonancia es un estado en el que nos volvemos un solo ser, eso significa que puedo sentir lo que tu sientes y transmitirte mis sentimientos, es una manera se unirnos que se manifiesta de formas diferentes, por ejemplo: el collar que tú tienes es el símbolo de nuestra unión, los cielos suelen atraer muchos elementos (sonrisa) y nunca espere que mi presencia activara tus llamas (tranquilo y culpable) lo siento, debe ser difi…

Tsuna no llego a terminar la frase cuando Haru le dio un gran abrazo.

Haru_ Haru está muy contenta de que Tsuna-san sea tan sincero, no te preocupes, estoy feliz de que haya ocurrido

Tsuna_ (inseguro y algo avergonzado)

Haru_ Si(cariñosa)me alegra tanto saber cuánto me quieres (ojos llorosos) por mucho tiempo sentí que algo faltaba en mi vida y ahora …ahora sé que me faltaba Tsuna-san(contenta) que más da si vienes con un par de sorpresa (radiante) pero eso no te salvara de lo que te queda en el hospital (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ No creo que deberías trabajar hoy ,el proceso de sincronización a veces puede se muy cansadora ,pero gracias a tus llamas la movilidad de mi cuerpo ha mejorado (sonrisa) mira

Tsuna se puso a caminar por la habitación

Haru_ ¿Yo hice eso?

Tsuna_ Para el proceso de sincronización a la resonancia es necesario el intercambio de llamas y al ser un rayo lo que hiciste fue activar mi sistema nervioso

Haru_ Waou y ¿Cómo lo hago? Yo también quiero prender una llamita como tu (emocionada)

Tsuna_ Concéntrate e imagina un pequeño….

Sin que terminara de hablar Haru ya había sacado rayos de sus dedos

Haru_ ¡Esto es asombroso!

Tsuna_ ¡ah! (sorprendido) Haru deja eso o alguien puede verte

Haru_ Lo siento (sonrisita)¿Sabes ,Tsuna san? Me alegra ver que estas de buen humor

Tsuna_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Haru_ Últimamente tu sonrisa no llegaba a tus ojos pero ahora pareces realmente más contento

Tsuna quedo mirándola y luego se recostó en su silla

Tsuna_ Creo que tienes razón, ahora me siento más feliz

Haru_ Pero Tsuna san ¿de quien era la otra cadena? antes de entrar vi otra cadena

Tsuna_¡Oh bueno! (sonrisa nerviosa) sé que dijiste que no debería deambular de noche pero…

Haru_ ¡Tsuna-san!(reproche) ¡Listo no hay tarta de chocolate por tres días!

Tsuna_ Jaja supongo que lo merezco, en fin, termine charlando con Takeshi y sin darme cuenta active sus llamas y resonamos emm(rascándose la cabeza) puede que por eso haya despertado

Haru_ ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!¡Ah!¡Tus llamas pueden hacer milagros! No espera, más importante ¿Cómo sabes qué son?

Tsuna_ No diría que son exactamente un milagro porque cada una tiene sus fortalezas pero si son algo especiales y … bueno recuerdas a Byakuran

Haru_ ¿Que tiene que ver tu doctor con eso?

Tsuna_ Bueno, él me lo explico (sonrisa) y ya que estoy siendo honesto tengo que decirte que soy el ultimo descendiente de una línea prestigiosa de líderes de la mafia cuyo régimen se rige por sangre

Haru_ ¡Que tú queeeee!

Tsuna_ No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo ni bien me den el alta (sonrisa) tu solo tranquila, estarás bien pero creo que deberías aprender a controlar tu llamas puedo ver rayitos saliendo de tu cabello (calmado y sonriendo)

Después de esa interesante conversación siguieron varias a lo largo de las semanas ,en las que Tsuna le explicaba a Haru sobre las llamas y cómo manejarlas ,así pasaron los días y la rutina regreso ,solo que ahora Haru se veía en la necesidad de orbitar cerca de Tsuna .Tsuna por su lado sentía la conexión con sus elementos y cada cuanto transmitía sus llamas para calmarlos.

Algo que se le olvido explicar a Byakuran fue que los recién armonizados pasan por una etapa en la que se apegan a sus cielos, así que los abrazos fueron la respuesta natural de Haru junto al constante revoloteo y sobreprotección, cosa que Tsuna tuvo que parar por que pasar más tiempo con él en vez de cumplir su trabajo no es profesional ni saludable, por su parte ella simplemente le dijo que estar con él le era demasiado cómodo y adictivo , la charla termino con Tsuna echándola de su habitación.

Tsuyoshi_ ¡Sawada-san!

Tsuna_ Tsuyoshi-san ¿Cómo ha estado?

Tsuyoshi_ Muy contento Sawada-san, tenías razón (dándole un fuerte abrazo) Takeshi despertó ¡Fue un milagro!

Tsuna_ La fe se pierde al último

Tsuyoshi_ Debes venir a verlo ,quiero que te conozca, le he hablado de ti pero me dijo que aún no lo has visitado

Tsuna_ Es que he estado muy ocupado con el tema de mi rehabilitación (apenado)

Tsuyoshi_ ya veo, es bueno saber que has mejorado ¿Quieres a acompañarme? Sé que estará muy feliz

Tsuna_ Me encantaría (feliz)

Tsuna y Tsuyoshi hablaron amablemente hasta que estuvieron en la habitación

Tsuyoshi_ Takeshi ,mira quiero presentarte al chico del que te hable

Tsuna_ Hola Yamamoto-san mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi

Takeshi le quedo mirando por unos minutos con una sonrisa congelada antes de hablar

Takeshi_ ¡Hola! (feliz) puedes llamarme Takeshi ,Yamamoto-san es mi padre Tsuna-san

Tsuna_ Entonces puedes decirme Tsuna

Tsuyoshi_ ¡Ah! se me olvido traer tu agua pero que descuidado de mi parte, en seguida vuelvo

El silencio era algo extraño, Takeshi lo miraba como si se tratara de un rompecabezas y se veía algo inseguro

Takeshi_ ¿Nos hemos conocido en algún lugar Tsuna?

Tsuna_ No lo creo (pequeña sonrisa) he estado en coma por ocho años (tono ligero)

Takeshi_ ¡Ah, perdona!(rascándose la cabeza) es que no lo sé, jaja, me parecías algo familiar y cambiando de tema papá me dijo que te ofreció un lugar en el restaurante (nervioso)

Tsuna_ Si, pienso trabajar como repartidor ,si bien tengo una casa puede que necesite reparaciones y como hace poco desperté supuse que sería mejor empezar a organizar mi vida ,tu padre fue muy amable al darme una oportunidad

Tsuna dejo salir un poco de sus llamas hacia el vínculo para darle más seguridad a Takeshi pero no lo suficiente como para que sean visibles o sentidas

Takeshi_ mi viejo es un buen hombre (sonrisa feliz)

Tsuna_ Sí que lo es ¡¿Oye Takeshi te gusta algún deporte?!

Takeshi_ ¡Amo el beisbol! pero no creo que pueda jugar por un tiempo (mirándose con una mueca depresiva)

Tsuna_ ¡Hey no te desanimes!¡Ya verás que antes de que lo notes estarás moviéndote nuevamente! ¡Quizás podamos jugar un partido juntos! (animado)

Takeshi_ ¡Me encantaría!(Esperanzado)

Takeshi se sentía muy a gusto con Tsuna, lo cual era raro porque nunca se había sentido así con sus amigos, había algo en él que dejaba una sensación de protección y comodidad que no podía ubicar, después de unos minutos de un ambiente relajado Tsuna hablo…

Tsuna_ Me alegra que despertaras (cariño)

Takeshi no podía colocar bien sus inquietudes, las palabras de Tsuna no eran de alguien a quien acabas de conocer, el tono y la mirada le parecían extraños pero paradójicamente algo natural ,era irónico como podía sentir algo así por una persona que acababa de conocer, antes de darse cuenta se enfrascaron en una amena charla sobre todo lo que se perdieron ,de cómo Tsuyoshi les contaba los cambios de Namimori y Haru se unió poco después con la excusa de vigilar a Tsuna ,el ambiente no podía ser más acogedor… para cuando Tsuna tuvo que retirarse Takeshi estuvo a punto de agarrar su mano ,fue algo instintivo ,lo sorprendió incluso a él .Tsuna se dio la vuelta despidiéndose y deseándoles una agradable noche prometiendo visitarlo de ahora en adelante y Takeshi se sintió muy aliviado al saber que lo volvería a ver .Luego de varios minutos y de que su padre se marchara Takeshi seguía pensando en el joven Tsuna .

Takeshi_ Tsuna ¿Tsuna? ¿Dónde lo escuche? mmmm

Siguieron pasando los días y nuestro querido castaño al fin fue dado de alta ,decir que la separación fue algo dura es un eufemismo ,Haru aun derramaba pequeñas lagrimitas ,lo que dejo a sus compañeras un poco impresionadas ,ya que Haru no solía ser demasiado emocional o dramática , al menos no hasta que conoció a Tsuna pero lo entendieron, el chico tenía un carisma muy difícil de resistir ,por otro lado Takeshi se quedó con la promesa de que vendría a visitarlo por lo menos una vez por semana .

Con Takeshi

Takeshi_ Así que ya te dieron el alta, no es justo, yo tengo que estar sentado aquí y tu disfrutando de la libertad dejándome de lado (tono quejumbroso)

Tsuna_ Vamos no seas exagerado, no es como que me fuera a ir a otro país jaja (sonrisa)

Takeshi_ Prométeme que vendrás (caprichoso)

Tsuna_ No seas un niño Takeshi, por supuesto que vendré a verte, aun me debes ese partido que me prometiste, así que espero que te recuperes rápido

Takeshi_ ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo! (poniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de Tsuna)

Algo que llamo la atención a Tsuna fue la cercanía inconsciente que ejercía Takeshi ,supuso que al no saber manejar sus llamas y haberse unido sin ser consiente ,su cuerpo buscaba el contacto causando pequeños hábitos ,como apoyarse en su hombro o los medio abrazos incluso cuando se dormía y Tsuna estaba en la habitación de alguna forma terminaba recostado en su dirección .

Ya a la salida del hospital

Haru_ ¡Haru está feliz y triste!¡Tsuna-san me deja!

Tsuna_ No llores Haru, eso no servirá y no voy a dejarte ¡Por Dios ustedes están peor que los niños de la sala! Jajaj , vendré a saludarte cuando pase a visitar a Takeshi ambos pueden hacerse compañía después de todo ya son parte de mi famiglia

Haru_ Tsuna-san, yo creo que deberías decirle a Takeshi sobre eso

Tsuna_ Aun no quiero decirle ,esta delicado y no me gustaría que se sobre esfuerce

Haru_ Pero Tsuna-san, se va a enojar si no se lo dice

Tsuna_ Cuando salga se lo diré, tu sabes que es un tema frágil así que me gustaría pedirte un favor

Haru_ ¿Are?¿Qué tipo de favor?

Tsuna_ No es nada grave solo quiero que lo cuides por mi vale ,sé que sus músculos están sanando pero quizás le venga mejor un poco de ayuda(guiño) si le dan una pequeña descarga puede que acelere su proceso ,no pido que lo electrocutes pero creo que ya tiene buen control en tus llamas

Haru_ Entiendo, intentare hacerlo cuando se quede dormido

Tsuna_ Deberías sedarlo un poco, no quisiera que se levante y le diera un ataque

Haru_ hare todo lo posible por ayudarlo (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ ¡Esa es la actitud! Sí aun después del trabajo sientes la necesidad de visitarme te dejo mi dirección y si no estoy en casa puedes ir a Take-sushi es probable que me encuentre por ahí

Haru_ Estaría encantada de ver tu hogar, recuerda mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues

Tsuna-Si Haru, no te preocupes.

* * *

 **Nota final: Me tomé un día para tener tres capítulos completos, sería uno por semana pero si tengo tres comentarios de diferentes personas voy a subir el siguiente, esta misma noche o cuando tenga tres comentarios XD que tengan un buen findeeeee XD un abrazo a Nill y Shiho-Akemi ,por animarme a seguirla (me encantan que comenten :3) en el siguiente capitulo habrá dos personajes ,uno querido y uno no tan querido ,tendrá drama,violencia y un Tsuna enojado XD todo eso y mas XD**


	5. El Rayo y

**Nota: Genial , tres comentarios XD un abrazo a los que leen y siguen el fic (este cap va x los comentarios de Shiho-Akemi,setsuna-GW y Kisaki Yazmin Moto , se lo ganaron XD espero que les guste )** _ **Kisaki Yazmin Moto: Aun estoy pensando cómo hacer lo más épicamente posible la reunión entre Reborn y Tsuna XD pero desde ya tengo buenas ideas ;3**_

* * *

Tsuna se puso a correr, mientras observaba los cambios en Namimori, si bien había mucho más comercio parecía que no era el mejor lugar para vivir, había escuchado de que los barrios no eran tan seguros, menos mal que el promedio de la gente no podía usar las llamas, eso hacía más fácil a Haru defenderse cuando salía. Tsuna había estado muy preocupado cuando supo que la habían intentado asaltar a la salía del hospital.

Para cuando el castaño llego a su casa, estaba realmente cansado.

Tsuna_ ¡Ash que poca resistencia! mañana voy a tener que comenzar a entrenar pero primero lo primero (mirando la entrada)

El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo ,la casa estaba casi vacía, las rejas hacían un sonido horrible y no había nada en la heladera, se podían ver unos escasos muebles y cajas ,al revisar la segunda planta noto que la escalera crujía pero que las camas y los colchones estaban bien para ser viejos ,también se dio cuenta que habían seis habitaciones más sin contar con la de invitados haciendo un total de diez dormitorios ,tres baños ,una cocina y el fondo ,al parecer Nana había hecho expandir la casa probablemente para luego tener inquilinos ,era una corazonada teniendo en mente que en su mundo una vez lo había propuesto en forma de broma.

Tsuna_ Por lo menos la luz, el gas y el agua están en condiciones, supongo que tendré que comprar las cosas para reparar todo el lugar (mirando alrededor) comenzare a hacer una lista, menos mal que Reborn se me entrenó para todo terreno (sonrisa) mm, puede que tenga que cambiar los vidrios por algo más resistente, sería mejor conseguir vidrios anti balas, viendo estos agujeros es casi seguro que hay tiroteos por aquí (suspiro) bien manos a la obra

Tsuna desempaco, saco las cajas que para su suerte tenían los utensilios de cocina y algunos manteles, también había sabanas, colchas, almohadas algunas fotos incluso encontró una máquina de café cuando fue al ático, eso y ropa de su padre de cuando era joven para su suerte era de su talla. Fue una bendición que Tsuyoshi haya sido tan comprensivo y le diera dos semanas para establecerse.

Una vez que dejo todo en orden, se puso a mirar con nostalgia su nuevo hogar ,se parecía tanto a la casa en la que se crio ,desde la llaves hasta los sillones era tan parecido ,salvo por la foto que encontró ,una en la que estaba su pequeña familia partida a la mitad ,supuso que Nana debió haberlo hecho en un ataque de enojo ,así que la pego con cinta y con mucho cuidado la enmarco ,ya más tranquilo y viendo que el clima estaba empeorando se puso una chaqueta deportiva negra con capucha por si llovía ,cerro todo y se fue .

Eran las once de la noche, ya saliendo del súper cuando su intuición lo llevo a pasear por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa , cuando llego había comenzado a lloviznar por lo que se puso la capucha ,las luces se habían apagado a causa de los relampagueos y estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando escucho ruidos cerca de los árboles ,movido por la curiosidad se acercó a ver .

Hay en medio de la noche y con un par de lámparas había un circulo de hombres que gritaban y hacían apuestas pero lo que vio en el centro fue lo que lo molesto .En medio de este griterío , habían dos niños ninguno parecía tener más de doce pero peleaban como si su visa dependiera de ello , tenían unas espadas en las manos y se veían cortes y sangre por todos lados ,se sentía enfermo de tan solo escuchar los gritos de esta gente borracha y eufórica, sus llamas comenzaron a crepitar cuando uno cayó al suelo y un rayo ilumino sus rostros .

Y ahí lo vio… lambo estaba a punto de matar al niño a quien reconoció vagamente como Mochida… y eso fue suficiente para quebrarlo.

En menos d un minuto salto y agarro la espada con tanta fuerza que su mano derramaba sangre, el ambiente se puso frio, la gente quedo estupefacta y con un terrible miedo cuando el joven hablo

Tsuna_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? (serio)

Lambo estaba congelado en su lugar, esos ojos naranja ámbar lo tenían petrificado, comenzó a temblar y se alejó lo poco que pudo, Mochida a pesar de no ver la cara del sujeto estaba igual de aterrorizado que el resto, aun con los cortes y el tobillo lastimado su cuerpo le pedía correr

Fueron unos minutos hasta que Tsuna cambio su mirada a los hombres del círculo.

Tsuna_ No me importa quienes sean o lo que estaban haciendo (mirada furiosa) pero no voy a permitir que esto continúe, quiero que todos ustedes desaparezcan de mi vista y nunca los vuelva a ver por este lugar o me encargare de que ninguno de ustedes pueda moverse en meses

Se escucharon varias quejas y los hombres pronto superaron su miedo para atacarlo, era fácilmente unos veinte y Tsuna si bien no había recuperado su memoria muscular ,la rehabilitación le sirvió para poder esquivar y contraatacar , fue aún más fácil teniendo en cuenta que varios de ellos ni siquiera estaban conscientes .El castaño esquivaba y los noqueaba ni bien tenía la oportunidad, codazos, patadas incluso arrojo a varios usando el propio peso de ellos mientras desviaba sus ataques , para cuando solo quedo uno ,este agarro la espada de Mochida pateando al niño en el proceso .

¿?_ ¡Maldito crio dame eso!¡Ni siquiera sirves para traer plata a la casa!¡Será mejor que no te vea rondado o me encargaré de ti como la última vez!

Al ver como trataba al menor Tsuna no pudo contenerse

Tsuna_ ¡Pero que basura de persona!¡Encima de drogado una abusivo!¡Valla ejemplo! ¡Aun me pregunto cómo los bastardos como tu tienen las pelotas para engendrar!

¿?_¡Y tú que sabrías sobre los niños! ¡Él es solo un lastre!¡Un mero parasito igual a esa mujer!¡Lástima que no pudo morir con el maldito engendro!

Tsuna_ Eres un bastardo de boca muy floja ¿lo sabía? (enojado) cada palabra que sale de tu asquerosa boca me da asco, con un padre como Tú le estaría haciendo un favor al niño al acabar contigo, después de todo no creo que te extrañe ¿O si chico?

Mochida se quedó mirando al hombre pero antes de que pudiera responder el padre ataco Tsuna, que lo esquivo fácilmente, en ese momento le lanzaron otra espada.

El castaño la agarro y miro por unos minutos lambo quien estaba cauteloso viendo la pela confundido de si debería irse o quedarse

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Tsuna apareció detrás del hombre engancho su espada y tirándola lejos. El tipo cayó al piso maldiciendo a Tsuna en un ataque de enojo y miedo, Tsuna se acercó a paso lento observando como el maltado corrió para esconderse detrás de Mochida usándolo como escudo

Mochida estaba temblando ante la mirada del castaño conteniendo sus lágrimas

Tsuna_ ¡Eh tu niño!

Mochida_S.

Tsuna_ ¿Quiere que me deshaga de el por ti?

¿?_Pero de que mierda estás hablando (miedo y bronca)

Mochida se quedó atónito procesando lo que acababa de escuchar

Tsuna por su lado ignoraba al hombre y se enfocaba en el niño

Mochida_ Si (esperanzado) por favor..ss.. si (gimoteando con la cabeza baja)

El padre empezó a ahorcarlo gritándole pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mas, su cabeza fue traspasada por una espada pero no fue Tsuna quien lo apuñalo sino Lambo

El castaño miro a Lambo de forma algo sorprendida pero analítica, el modo híper solo le hacía más fácil procesar la situación

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué?

Lambo_ Me debía dinero y gracias a ti he perdido mis ganancias de la semana (enojo)

Tsuna solo suspiro y levanto una ceja mirando al rededor para luego dirigirse a Lambo quien estaba curioso intentando detener el temblor en sus piernas mientras mantenía la cara seria y en posición defensiva

Después de unos minutos de silencio Tsuna se relajó dándoles una bonita sonrisa a ambos niños

Tsuna_ Creo que es suficiente escándalo por una noche (frotándose el cuello) cuando salía comprar no pensé que terminaría con un asesinato el primer día que me dan de alta

Ambos niños estaban asombrados, porque no parecía que el tipo estuviera débil cuando se enfrentó a los hombres

Tsuna_ Bien ,supongo que a ninguno de los dos los están esperando en casa

Tanto Mochida como lambo negaron

Tsuna_ hmp (mirándolos) bueno (incomodo) acabo de mudarme cerca de aquí y es una casa muy grande para mí solo ,sé que es repentino pero no me gustaría dejarlos aquí así que ¿Quieren venir conmigo? ( Sonrisa)

Mochida lo tomo con calma después de todo para él no había nada peor que su padre

Mochida_ Bien pero no puedo caminar (algo avergonzado)

Por otro lado lambo era más desconfiado

Lambo_ ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?¿ Tu que ganarías de esto?

Tsuna miro a Lambo con una mezcla de culpa y cariño que el niño nunca antes había visto

Tsuna_ Yo no gano nada, solamente pasaba por aquí y vi a dos niños que no deberían estarse atacando a matar ¿Qué edad tienen 13?

Mochida_ ocho

Lambo_ doce

Tsuna_ Son muy jóvenes para saber usar estas cosas

Lambo_ ¡Como si tuviéramos de otra!¡Acaso eres ignorante o vives bajo una roca!¡ por si no te has dado cuenta no hay muchas opciones aquí! (molesto)

Mochida_ Si no llevaba plata a casa él me golpeaba, creí que era lo normal

Tsuna_ ¡Ash!(cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo) ustedes son niños no deberían estar haciendo esto

Lambo_ ¡Y que!¡tú no eres nada mío!¡ No veo razón por la cual debería escucharte!¡Es más!¡ No necesito tu caridad!¡Puedo estar por mi cuenta! (intentando irse)

Tsuna lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar, Lambo siseo de dolor por las heridas que tenia

Tsuna_ No te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me asegure que estas bien

Lambo_ No te metas en lo que no te llaman viejo

Tsuna_ Pequeño mocoso, de verdad estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que es (sonrisa tensa)

Lambo_ ¡Suéltame!

Tsuna_ No voy a dejarte hasta que vengas conmigo

Lambo_ ¡No puedes obligarme!

Tsuna_ ¡Claro que puedo!¡imagina donde te pondrían si esto sale a la luz! Por lo que escuché Namimori no tiene escrúpulos al tratar con mocoso como tu

Lambo_ ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…

En eso se escuchó una cachetada, tanto Mochida como Lambo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, Lambo se tocó la mejilla en shock y miro a Tsuna quien estaba serio y aun agarrando su muñeca antes de soltarlo de forma brusca

Tsuna_ He sido muy tolerante contigo ,entiendo tu enfado y tu desconfianza pero no creas que voy a permitir que insultes a mi madre solo por tu estúpido orgullo ,no tengo razones para querer matarte ¡Es más!¡Estoy ofreciéndote comida ,casa y techo por que se me da la regalada gana!¡Es mucho más de lo que encontraras en las calles!¡ No me interesa que estaban haciendo aquí!¡Pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados a ver como dos niños se matan! ¡Para mí no eres más que un simple mocoso que puede ser algo mejor que un perro de calle! ¡no creas ni por un segundo que soy como la gente que conoces!¡Por qué no lo soy!

Lambo se quedó callado sosteniendo sus lágrimas y su mejilla mientras Tsuna alzaba a un manso Mochida para poder llevarlo junto a sus compras

La lluvia ya había parado y el viento era fuerte, antes de salir del parque Tsuna hablo

Tsuna_ Mi casa está a unas cuadras, es la numero 27 por si necesitas algo, recién traigo la comida pero creo que alcanzará por si te interesa

En lo que iban caminando Tsuna sentía la incomodidad de su pasajero

Mochida_ Nos está siguiendo

Tsuna_ Lo se

Mochida_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

Tsuna_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Mochida_ ¿Por qué me llevas? él tenía la razón, no sirvo para nada, solo seré un lastre

Tsuna_ No digas eso niño, aun eres muy pequeño para ser tan pesimista

Mochida_ Pero …

Tsuna_ Escúchame, las personas como tu padre están enfermos, si yo tuviera un niño tan lindo y fuerte como tú, hubiera estado alardeando por haberte engendrado

Mochida se sonrojo y se escondió en el cuello se Tsuna avergonzado

Mochida_ perdí y me duele todo

Tsuna_ Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a curarte y calentare la cena, no pienses en lo que ocurrió esta noche por favor, me duele saber que tuviste que presenciar algo tan horrible

Mochida_ Esto es común por aquí , muchos niños mueren en estas peleas ,no es la primera vez que lo veo ,Lambo es uno de los invictos… por cierto señor aún no se su nombre

Tsuna_ Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna y ¿tu?

Mochida_ Yo soy Mochida… muchas gracias Tsuna-san, si no hubieras aparecido él (nervioso y gimoteando) yo, yo (temblando)

Tsuna_ No lo digas por favor (abrazándolo) estoy aquí, tu estas aquí, lo demás ya paso, no dejare que nadie más te lastime Mochida (tranquilo) cuando te propuse venir a mi casa lo decía en serio, tu (nervioso) ¿Tú quieres vivir conmigo?

Mochida_ Si, quiero, de verdad que quiero (aferrándose a Tsuna)

Tsuna dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarlo más a su cuerpo notando lo ligero y pequeño que era para alguien de su edad, parecía más de un niño de seis y lambo no estaba mejor

Mochida se abrazó fuertemente al castaño y el cansancio por fin lo venció dejándolo rendido con un extraño sentimiento de calidez que le recordaba a su difunta madre, rogaba a Dios que todo fuera real y no producto de su imaginación.

Por otro lado ,Lambo miraba la escena con molestia y celos ,nunca nadie lo había tratado así antes ,por un lado se sentía culpable pero no sabía por qué …esta persona no significaba nada para él ,él nunca tuvo una familia. Fue casualidad que el escapara antes del exterminio, aun tenia las marcas que los malditos le había hecho, el ya no confiaba en nadie y cuando en medio de su huida termino en Namimori, se sintió aliviado. Para alguien criado en la mafia , Namimori era solo una base del escalón ,fue sencillo ganar dinero y nunca le importo matar para sobrevivir así que no entendía por que la reprimenda de esta persona le jodía tanto en la conciencia ,al principio sintió un ligero miedo ,ver sus ojos fue suficiente para saber que de enfrentarlo no viviría pero luego el miedo transformo en enojo cuando expreso su pensamiento ¡Él no era un desvalido ni un necesitado!¡No quería la lastima de esta persona! Pero muy en el fondo por alguna razón se vio siguiéndolo, quizás sea el frio o el hambre incluso el lugar pero lo que más le carcomió fue su mirada, esa mirada preocupada y cariñosa, nadie lo había mirado así ni tampoco lo habían abofeteado, normalmente eran golpes de agresión o costillas rotas. Sin embargo la bofetada no fue lo que lo hizo sentirse mal sino que fue la decepción en sus ojos lo que más le dolió, no tenía sentido, menos razones tenia para estar celoso de alguien como Mochida, ósea él no quería que el hombre lo abraza ni lo tratara como un bebé , eso es estúpido y él no era estúpido .

En medio de sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado haciendo que choque con la espalda de Tsuna

Avergonzado y sorprendido dio pasos hacia atrás

Tsuna_ Lambo , podrías por favor sacar la llave que está debajo de aquella piedra

Lamo_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?(rígido)

Tsuna_ Mochida me lo dijo, eso y que pareces bastante popular

Lambo_ ¡Soy el mejor luchador de esta zona!(alardeo)

Tsuna_ No creo que es algo de lo que deberías alardear (mirada de reproche)

Lambo_ ¡Ahórrate tu charla de buen samaritano!¡Que tú tampoco ere un santo!

Tsuna_ Nunca dije que lo fuera (desviando la mirada)

Lambo abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando a Tsuna

Una vez dentro se sacaron los zapatos y fueron al living

Tsuna_ quédate aquí mientras voy por ropa y toallas, no creo que tenga de tu taya pero servirán como camisón

Antes de irse lambo hablo

Lambo_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tsuna_ Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna fue a la pieza que antes era de su madre y se acostó en la gran cama con los brazos tapando sus ojos intentando retener el cansancio y la frustración

Tsuna_¿ Pero qué mierda te han hecho Lambo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? (tono triste)

* * *

 **Nota final:** Lambo seria como una versión caprichosa y desconfiada ,tirando a un Gokudera pero más inmaduro propio del capricho y alarde de Lambo ,Mochida es un niño desamparado y también formo parte de la familia de Tsuna así que por eso lo recogió ,más adelante lo menciona .Lambo se niega a depender de alguien porque su familia lo maltrato ,Mochida sufrió maltratos y algunos traumas .Lambo se podrá muy celoso aunque no lo admita _XD_ **TENÍA QUE SER UNO X SEMANA PERO ME EMOCIONE ASÍ QUE AÚN QUEDA UN CAPITULO HECHO ,ASÍ QUE …SI TENGO TRES COMENTARIOS ,PUBLICO LO QUE SIGUE PARA HOY EN LA NOCHE ,SI NO LLEGAMOS A LOS TRES ,VOY A PUBLICAR EL DOMINGO)**


	6. problemas

Nota: Tres comentarios cumplidos y aquí tienen el capítulo XD jaj

Sasura No Chikako: Me alegra que te guste en fic XD y si ,la verdad no soy muy buena con la redacción ni que decir de la ortografías XD (aun no encontré beta XD) pero bueno espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que la siguas con errores y todo XD (intentare fijarme más, igual siempre hay algo se me escapa XD ) y si ,Tsuna será súper cuando termine su entrenamiento XD( después de todo ya era un gran jefe cuando lo cambiaron de mundo XD) disfruta el cap que en el siguiente va a haber más acción XD

Kisaki Yazmin Motou : si ,les toco de lo peor en el mundo T.T la verdad es horrible y se pone peor cuando los niños recuerdan :/ o cuando lees lo difícil que fue para toda la décima generación en general pero juro que hay un final feliz XD y si ,el encuentro con Reborn y Tsuna tiene que ser épico ,no me molesta por que siempre vi a Reborn como un modelo de Tsuna ósea para mi tenían una relación muy fuerte, pero será tanto desgarrador como hermoso ,ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo pero el Reborn de este mundo no conoció a Tsuna por lo que va a ser muy tosco y rudo al principio pero te juro que va a terminar en una gran sorpresa XD

Shiho –Akemi: Con tu comentario son los tres que pedí para este cap XD espero que te guste y si, lambo es caprichoso y desconfiado XD¿ te imaginas a Tsuna como el nuevo primo? XD ósea más de uno va a decir, es un calco, no hay manera que no sea descendiente XD jajajaj encima con su poder va a ser como si lo superara con solo 20 años XD disfruta el cap que lo que viene va a tener mucha acción ;3

* * *

Ya más tranquilo, se levantó, caminó hasta el armario y sacó dos remeras largas, el botiquín de primeros auxilios y las toallas .Para cuando bajo, Mochida estaba despierto y Lambo se encontraba sentado en el se dirigió a la cocina donde sacó unos tapers y puso la comida en una olla después regresó al living

Tsuna_ Toma (dándole la toalla) ve secándose mientras reviso a Mochida

Tsuna ayudó al niño a sacarse la ropa, secó su cabello, lo cambio, curó sus cortes, le dio un analgésico y por último le puso una manta encima, dejándolo recostado y calentito en el sillón.

Mientras tanto Lambo se secaba y miraba la escena desde una esquina, muy curioso por como el menor era tratado. Cuando Tsuna término, intentó acercarse a Lambo quien lo miro mal y rechazó su mano.

Lambo_ Puedo hacerlo solo

Tsuna _ Sé que puedes…es solo que prefiero ser yo quien te cure, note que tenías una herida en tu espalda y varios cortes, déjame revisarte así terminaremos rápido e iremos a comer (tono calmado)

Lambo _ ¡Bien!(molesto)

Tsuna acercó a Lambo hacia la estufa y lo sentó en el sillón donde estaba Mochida, después comenzó a pasar el algodón por sus heridas deteniéndose a mirar cada corte o quemadura para luego poner con mucho cuidado la pomada y envolverlo con gasas.

Lambo_ ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?(incomodo)

Tsuna_ Si … solía lastimarme demasiado (concentrado)

Lambo estornudo junto después de ponerse la ropa

Tsuna_ Quizás debí haberles dicho que se den una ducha (preocupado)

Lambo_ Estoy bien (mirada rara y brazos cruzados)

Tsuna_ Si empiezas a sentirte mal, dímelo y correré a la farmacia por medicina, lo que menos quiero es que se enfermen ( tono tranquilo)

Lambo_ Tengo hambre ¿A qué hora vamos a comer?

Tsuna _Ya puse la comida a calentar, sólo queda poner la mesa, ve por los cubiertos mientras llevo a Mochida

Lambo_ No soy una sirvienta

Tsuna_ Y yo tampoco, solo ve y hazlo

Lambo se fue a regañadientes, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que Tsuna le estaba dando

 **Tsuna_ Puede que no sea tan malo, con un poco de autoridad y paciencia se convertirá en un buen muchacho**

Mochida notaba la mirada amorosa que Tsuna ponía cada vez que veía a Lambo y eso lo ponía triste e incómodo incluso algo molesto.

 **Mochida_ Yo quiero que Tsuna-nii me mire así**

Mochida_ ¡Tsuna-nii yo puedo poner la mesa!

Tsuna miro a Mochida con un rostro sorprendido por la seriedad del tono, de alguna forma se veía muy tierno con esa mirada seria, iba a decirle que no se exigiera cuando Lambo contestó bruscamente

Lambo_ ¡Que vas a hacer tú! ¡Inútil! ¡Ni siquiera puedes pararte derecho después de la paliza que te di! (molesto y poniendo los cubiertos)

Mochida_ ¡Quien mierda habla contigo!¡Maldito monstruo!¡Yo estoy hablando con Tsuna-nii!¡Así que no te metas!

Lambo_ ¡Yo me meto donde se me da la gana!

Tsuna_ Ya paren de discutir (molesto)

Ambos niños se estremecieron y miraron al castaño

Tsuna_ En esta casa no permito groserías (mirando a Lambo y Mochida) y agradezco que quieras ayudar Mochida, pero estas muy lastimado y no quiero que te esfuerces...cuando estés recuperado podrás hacerlo, hasta entonces deja que Lambo lo haga

Mochida_ ¡Pero esto no nada! ¡ He recibido golpes peores!

Tsuna diviso con tristeza al pequeño y se agacho poniendo sus manos en los hombros del niño.

Tsuna_ Mochida… yo no soy como ese hombre, no tienes que hacer nada para ganar mi afecto (mirada dulce) ¡Está bien si te duele!¡ Y está bien que te mime! Así que por favor no te exijas de más

Mochida_ entiendo (baja la cabeza con las mejillas rojas y ojos aguados)

Lambo_ Eres un bebé llorón (celoso)

Tsuna_ Tú no eres mejor si te pones a pelear con un niño de ocho (sonrisa burlona) ahora ve a traer el pan y los platos

Lambo fue a la cocina por las cosas mientras Mochida se abrazaba Tsuna para que pudiera cargarlo y de paso aprovechaba para mirar a Lambo de forma ganadora, haciendo que este rechine sus dientes

 **Lambo_ Maldita y pequeña perra, como si me importara que el imbécil te de un abrazo**

Con la mesa ya lista, el castaño sirvió la comida y decir que fue lo mejor que han probado se queda corto, primero porque era comida casera y segundo porque ninguno de los dos había comido algo que no fuera chatarra

Mochida_ ¡Esta delicioso!

Lambo _ ¿Tu lo hiciste?

Tsuna_ Si, aun me quedaba algo de lo que cociné en el hospital y no quería desperdiciarlo ,me alegra que les haya gustado, mi madre me dio la receta …dime Lambo, tu eres italiano ¿verdad?

Lambo_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsuna_ Por tus rasgos ,mi padre también era italiano

Lambo_ Jmp, muy observador

Tsuna_ Bueno, ya que estamos tranquilos y llenos creo que es hora de hablar sobre las reglas de la casa

Lambo_ ¿Quien dijo que voy a quedarme?

Tsuna_ Hasta donde sé, no tienes lugar a donde correr y yo aún no he llamado a la policía

Lambo_ No te atreverías

Tsuna_ Pruébame

Lambo_ Eres un maldito chantajista

Tsuna_ No lo tomes tan mal, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo ,ni siquiera escuchaste las reglas (sonrisa)

Lambo_ hmp(tomando agua)

Tsuna_ Primero que nada tendrán que ayudarme en la casa, me refiero a pasar uno que otro trapo y acomodar un poco este lugar, si vamos a vivir juntos es mejor que se vea bien (sonrisa) mañana iremos a comprar ropa, flores, aceite, pintura y alguna otra cosa, si se portan bien les comprare un celular y una computadora a cada uno

Ambos niños lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco

Tsuna_ ¿Qué?

Lambo y Mochida intercambiaron miradas

Mochida_ No sabía que eras rico

Lambo_ Sin ofender pero para ser alguien que tiene guita pareces un indigente (neutro)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh! supongo voy muy rápido con esto de mudarnos pero es que solo tengo dos semanas para dejar las cosas en orden

Mochida_ ¿dos semanas?

Tsuna_ Conseguí un trabajo en Take-sushi

Lambo_ Sirve buena comida pero ¿Para qué necitas trabajar?

Tsuna_ El dinero que tengo en algún momento se agotara, así que es por seguridad más que nada, por ahora será suficiente para darnos uno que otro lujo pero quizás más adelante tenga otras cosas que hacer que requerirán más plata ,estaba pensando en hacer un viaje

Lambo_ ¿A dónde?

Tsuna_ Eso es algo personal y aún tenemos mucho más de que hablar… pienso meterlos a una escuela

Lambo_ ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!

Mochida_ ¡Yo tampoco!

Tsuna_ Tienen que ir ,el estudio es algo que necesitan en sus vidas ,es lo normal, es lo que sus padres deberían haber hecho y no está en discusión ,sé que puedo encargarme de toda sus necesidades pero tienen que aprender a comportarse o a la larga terminaran en prisión

Lambo_ ¡No eres mi padre!

Tsuna_ Y no pretendo serlo ,solo quiero ayudarlos, cosa que me estas dificultando con tanta negativa, aun así no pienso dejarte tirado, no está en mi naturaleza …puedes verlo como un trato si lo prefieres

Lambo chasqueo la lengua haciendo un ruido de protesta y se cruzó de brazos de forma rebelde, mirando sin pestañear a Tsuna, en un signo de reto,cosa que perdió ante la potente mirada decisiva del castaño, fueron unos segundos pero casi podía verse las chispitas en lambo

 **Tsuna_ ¿Sera que ya ha despertados sus llamas? no lo creo, sino las habría sentido o usado, no parece haberse dado cuenta**

Tsuna_ Ya no habrá más peleas callejeras y deben estar en casa para antes de las diez

Lambo_ ¡Es muy temprano!

Tsuna_ Es peligroso que andes hasta tan tarde

 **Tsuna_ Problemático hasta la médula …supongo que está tanteando terreno**

 **Lambo_ No me gusta tener tantas reglas pero si este tipo insiste en quedarse conmigo entonces solo me queda provocarlo hasta que me deje libre ¡ya verás cómo hago de tu vida un infierno! (sonrisa traviesa)**

 **Tsuna_ Esa sonrisa (ligeramente impactado) es tan parecida a la de mi hermanito**

Sin darse cuenta Tsuna se acercó unos pasos, mirando con anhelo a Lambo, conteniéndose de abrazarlo… el momento duro segundos hasta que el pequeño hablo

Lambo_ ¿Que tanto vez? (incomodo) Acaso eres un pervertido o que te traes

Tsuna_ ¡Eh! (retrocediendo)¡Ah,perdona! Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien

Lambo levantó una ceja como preguntando, cosa que Tsuna no iba a responder

Tsuna_ Vámonos a dormir, mañana arreglaremos el resto

El castaño guió a lambo hasta la que fue su habitación

Tsuna_ Tu puedes dormir aquí y Mochida …

Mochida_ ¡Quiero dormir contigo! (inquieto)

Lambo_ Pero mira que atrevido salió la gallina

Tsuna_ ¡Lambo!¡no digas tonterías! Sabes bien que no se refería a eso

Mochida por su lado estaba rojo de vergüenza y enojado con Lambo , a pesar de que lambo se comportaba mal con Tsuna este parecía prestarle más atención .Mochida nunca tuvo hermanos y su padre era de lo peor aún así Tsuna lo había salvado y Mochida sentía un gran respeto y cariño por el hombre ,es la única figura que lo ha defendido en toda su vida, ni siquiera su madre llegó a tal extremo por él ,el miedo a que lo dejen solo aun lo asustaba ,la figura de su madre ahorcada en la cocina era una pesadilla constante casi tanto como las noches cuando su padre ebrio lo golpeaba ,tenía miedo, mucho miedo, era en esos momentos donde parecía poder desaparecer ,había ocasiones en que lo deseaba tanto que era como si el hombre no pudiera verlo ,pasaba caminando como si él no estuviera en la esquina del comedor o debajo de la mesa.

Tsuna de alguna manera podía sentir un ligero rastro de niebla en Mochida, sumado su nerviosismo y el terror que tenía, su camisa estaba arrugada pero lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en cómo el pequeño cerraba los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas y esperando un rechazo, como decirle que no a un niño tan frágil. Era tan diferente al Mochida de su mundo, a ese soldado engreído pero fuerte que formaba parte de sus subordinados, Mochida también era parte de su familia y ahora más que nunca.

Tsuna_ Está bien, puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras, me gusta la compañía (secándole las lágrimas y llevándolo a la pieza)

El pequeño estaba sin palabras y dejándose llevar por el momento le dio un gran ellos se retiraron a la habitación, Lambo se quedó enojado ante la interacción.

 **Lambo_ Lambo es el más fuerte y Mochida es débil …. Tsuna es un idiota manipulador… no pasó ni un día y ya tiene al niño babeando por cariño pero esos trucos no van a funcionar conmigo**

Sin saberlo Lambo saco pequeñas chispitas antes de ir a su cama.

Esa noche mientras Tsuna abrazaba a Mochida dejó salir sus llamas para tranquilizarlo y sin esperarlo realmente, aunque ya sospechando ,sintió las llamas de la niebla fusionarse con él .En su mundo Mochida tenía llamas de lluvia pero considerando lo que vivió el pequeño, no era raro que su atributo fuera diferente ,el dolor que sintió fue abrumador ,la pena y la impotencia fue aún peor ,así que hizo lo único que podía ,lleno el vacío de afecto y calor del que había carecido Mochida ,lo envolvió como parte de él haciéndolo suyo y brindándole un hogar ,era hermoso ver como sus llamas se entremezclaban y limpiaban los restos del terror nocturno ,lo jalo en un abrazo fraternal y beso su cabeza causando que de Mochida saliera un collar índigo que se unió a los otros .El pequeño no se despertó pero desde esa noche nunca más tuvo pesadillas ,quedó tan tranquilo y cómodo en los brazos de Tsuna que los siguientes días insistió en acostarse con él aun a costa de las burlas de Lambo ,a Mochida no le importaba lo que dijera Lambo ,porque Lambo estaba celoso de los abrazos y los mimos que le daba su Tsuna-nii ,él será un niño pero Lambo era un idiota si pensaba que no podía ver a través de sus intenciones. Lambo llamaba constantemente la atención de su hermano con su mal comportamiento, ya sea con burlas o portándose mal ¡Estaba más que claro que quería robarle a su Onii-chan! Así que de una u otra manera terminaban peleando .

Habían pasado una semana, los niños parecían estarse acostumbrado, Mochida se había vuelto muy cariñoso por la reciente unión, abrazándolo siempre que podía e intentando ayudarlo a cada rato, su torcedura ya se había curado y ahora parecía estar muy animado mientras corría persiguiendo a Lambo .El primer día se aseguró de comprar todo, desde televisor, cosas para el hogar hasta los útiles y la ropa escolar

Lambo_ ¿Y cómo piensas inscribirnos?

Tsuna_ Ya me las arregle, no fue difícil después de la donación que hice para la escuela (Sonrisa confiada)

Lambo_ Despilfarras el dinero ¿Lo sabias?

Tsuna_ Lambo no debería ser tan amargado y deja de fruncir el ceño, arruinas tu lindo rostro (despeinándolo)

Lambo_ Yo no soy lindo ,soy guapo(sonrojado)

A pesar de que estaba menos tenso que antes, Lambo se esforzaba por ser insoportable, le hizo comprar ropa de marca, le contestaba cuando quería, le jugó una que otra broma y se metía en problemas menores por los cuales Tsuna respondía .El Castaño había sido muy paciente y lo corregía cada vez pero Lambo siempre decía que lo deje irse , cosa que Tsuna nunca hacía ,durante esa semana tanto Lambo como Mochida conocieron a Tsuyoshi ,quien ofreció su restaurante como lugar para que los niños vayan luego de las clases ya que Tsuna iba a estar trabajando con él por esas horas, además el barrio de Tsuyoshi era uno de los más seguros por lo que podía ayudar a Tsuna con el tema de la paternidad como solía llamarlo.

Tsuyoshi_ ¡Tan joven y padre soltero de dos niños!

Lambo_ ¡Yo no soy su hijo!

Tsuyoshi_ ¡Y uno en la adolescencia!¡Pero qué problema!¡No te preocupes que voy ayudarte a mantener un ojo en estos pequeños!(revolviendo el cabello de Mochida)

Tsuna_ Muchas gracias Tsuyoshi-san, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que me permita traerlos ,la verdad estaba preocupado de que estuvieran solos en casa ,considere la posibilidad de poner cámaras y un botón de pánico

Lambo_ Eres un exagerado

Tsuyoshi_ La seguridad nunca está de más, últimamente las cosas han estado extrañas desde que alguien ha estado golpeando a los delincuentes, aún no saben quién es hombre pero escuche que gracias a él las calles están más seguras ,sin embargo ahora se han estado reuniendo en Kokuyo para las peleas callejeras

Lambo se quedó pensando con una expresión analítica

 **lambo_ Movimiento de ubicación, No podría ser mejor para escapar**

Lambo seguía teniendo estos chocantes sentimientos de amor/odio hacia Tsuna, últimamente tenia sueños raros de un chico con un ligero aire a su autoproclamado cuidador, no es como si le importara después de todo se iba a escapar de este lugar muy pronto.

La rutina comenzó como siempre, se levantó a las cinco dejando a los niños dormidos, salió a correr, hizo ejercicio, revisó las calles y volvió para cocinar

 **Tsuna_ Mi intuición ha estado inquieta desde esta mañana, me pregunto qué será**

Comieron tranquilos y Tsuna los llevó a la escuela, hasta ahora Mochida había aprendido rápido con Tsuna como su tutor a diferencia de Lambo que si bien era muy inteligente ,se la pasaba durmiendo y molestando en clases, obviamente llamaron a Tsuna para que lo aplaque un poco… cosa que resultó inútil .

Extrañamente Lambo había estado muy callado para el usual bullicio que hacía, tampoco había recibido notas ni lo habían llamado pero Tsuna lo tomo como uno de los cambios de la adolescencia por lo que lo dejó pasar ,fueron a visitar el hospital donde se encontraron con Haru que no podía haber estado más emocionada al poder sentir las ligeras uniones familiares con Mochida, al igual que Takeshi quien se mostró cariñoso y hablador con ambos pero más allegado al niño sin saber por qué ,no es como si fuera un secreto pero aquellos que no pueden ver o utilizar bien sus llamas tienden a acercarse a los elementos unidos por el mismo cielo, sin ser realmente conscientes , es más que nada la armonía afianzando las cadenas de resonancia entre sus miembros ,Tsuna aún no había hablado con Takeshi ni con Mochida ya que no vio la importancia de enseñarles cuando uno era muy joven y el otro estaba en rehabilitación … decidió posponerlo lo más que pueda .

Ya en la noche luego de salir a comprar y después de hacer la comida se dirigió a las habitaciones para llamarlos.

Mochida salió con su cuaderno bostezado, había estado haciendo sus deberes en el escritorio y parecía apunto de dormirse, el castaño le dijo que bajara a poner la mesa y se fue a la pieza de Lambo pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que estaba vacía y que la ventana estaba abierta.

El castaño entro en pánico y llamo a Tsuyoshi, Haru y la policía .Esa noche no lo encontraron, Tsuna lo busco pero no había rastros y así pasaron cuatro días de estrés y búsqueda, el castaño se sentía enojado con todo y muy preocupado…hasta que ya en el borde de su paciencia, agotado, cansado y recostado en la cama recordó la charla con Tsuyoshi

Tsuna_ ¡Ya sé dónde está!

* * *

Nota final: No sé cuándo pueda actualizar T.T pido paciencia ,les juro que el siguiente cap lo vale XD


	7. Sueños Rotos

Sueños Rotos

Una mujer corría desesperadamente por las calles de Italia llevando a su pequeño mientras escapaba de su propia familia pero antes de poder llegar al muelle, se escucho un disparo …la mujer cae estrepitosamente y se agarra la pierna ,apresuradamente vuelve su mirada justo para ver al niño intentando acercársele .

¿?_¡Corre! ¡Corre lambo tienes que correr!

Lambo_ ¡Mama! ¡No! ¡Vamos levántate! (acercándose y agarrándola de la mano)

¿?_¡Lo siento ,lo siento hijo ,no puedo ir contigo ,tienes que irte ,corre lambo!

Lambo _¡Mama!¡mami, no!¡ no ,no te dejare! (Llorando)

Los hombres comenzaron a llegar y derepente una bala dejo el mundo de lambo en la oscuridad... en medio de la calle y delante suyo estaba el cadáver de su madre…¿Y él? ,el simplemente no pudo hacer nada .A los siete años lambo comprendió con mucha claridad , que la única persona que lo amaba, estaba muerta ,en medio del llanto intento abrazarla pero antes de acercarse lo arrastrarlo del pelo, quiso dar pelea pero fue inútil , de una patada lo dejaron inconsciente, lo último que vio de ella fue su rostro ensangrentado y gravado con una expresión de pánico que nunca podrá olvidar ,esa fue la primera lección de lambo…los débiles mueren primero .Y fue entonces que el infierno comenzó.

La siguiente lección que aprendió fue a no confiar en nadie…

_Entonces tu eres lambo… yo soy Ricardo y me encargare de ti (sonriendo)

Los primeros días Ricardo atendió y consoló lambo, el pequeño creyó que ese hombre se preocupaba por él, después de todo, lo atendía, charlaba y le daba cosas con que entretenerse hasta que una noche …

Ricardo_ Lambo… creo que ya estás en condiciones para ser transferido (mirada analítica)

Lambo_ ¿Transferido? ¿A dónde? ¿Y para qué?(confundido)

Ricardo_ No te asustes lambo ,lo que voy a hacer contigo es por el bien de la famiglia ,Tu eres leal a la famiglia, ¿Verdad?(sonrisa)

Lambo_ S..si (miedo)

Era la primera vez que lambo veía una expresión tan atemorizante en su cuidador, la sonrisa parecía amenazante ,tan diferente al hombre que conocía, pero no quería creer que Ricardo fuera capaz de lastimarlo ,así que lo siguió .

Ricardo_ Vamos

Llegaron hasta las salas de experimentación donde vio muchos artefactos extraños pero nunca se le ocurrió lo que seguiría

Ricardo_ Bien lambo, recuéstate

Lambo_ ¿Qué?...¿Que vas a hacer? (temeroso)

Lambo retrocedió por miedo pero antes de poder correr, Ricardo lo atrapo …forcejearon hasta que el hombre lo tiro a la camilla y le puso un pañuelo con sedante en el rostro

Ricardo_ No lo tomes personal Lambo, son solo negocios, la familia está experimentando y comerciando con Estraneo y estos experimentos serán el futuro de la nueva mafia ,deberías sentirte honrado pequeña rata ,podrías haber terminado como la traidora de tu madre pero el jefe decidió que valdrías más si estabas vivo

El mundo se volvió negro nuevamente.

La tercera lección la aprendió solo ,ya que la soledad es la mejor forma de evitar que te lastimen y que lastimen a otros.

_¡Oye niño!,tienes que comer, si no comes no tendrás fuerzas para escapar de aquí

Lambo_ No quiero, sabe horrible, y escapar es imposible... prefiero morir ,así al menos no tendré que soportar esto (sollozando)

_ ¡Como puedes decir eso, después del sacrificio de tu madre!

Lambo_ ¿Conociste a mamá?(sorprendido)

_Ella solía alimentarme y hablaba mucho de ti ,fue una buena mujer, ella quería sacarte de esto, quería llegar a Vindice ,tenía pruebas y videos ,quería salvarnos

Lambo_ Pero no lo logro (triste)

_Ella no pudo… pero no significa que nosotros no podremos escapar , así que vive Lambo, vive por ella

Lambo_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Soy Eric ,hace dos años que me tienen aquí ,con este cumplo trece …usualmente a los trece nos trasladan a Estraneo

Lambo_ Estraneo ¿Es igual que aquí?

Eric_ Es peor (serio)

Pasaron los meses y Eric cada vez se veía más deteriorado hasta que un día …

Lambo_ ¡Suéltalo!¡Está enfermo !¡ya no puede más! (aferrándose a la mano del guardia)

_ ¡Aléjate sabandija!(apartándolo de un empujón)

El pequeño lambo salto y mordió la mano del hombre, la mordida era tan firme que el hombre comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo para que lo soltara, hasta que lo estrello contra la pared de la celda dejándolo semi-consiente.

_¡Pequeña mierda! (furia)¡Todo este berrinché por esta basura!(pateando a Eric)

Eric dio un quejido moribundo y se acurruco lo más que podía, tenía los ojos desenfocados y ardía en fiebre

Eric_L..lambo

Lambo lloraba mientras miraba a su amigo ser lastimado como castigo por su desobediencia

_Pequeña rata (mirada de odio) ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ,¡Ahora la basura ya no sirve de nada! (agarrando del cabello a Eric quien estaba inconsciente) será mejor que entiendas de una vez lo que les pasa a los inútiles como ustedes.(sacando una navaja)

Lambo vio con horror como el hombre cortaba el cuello de su único amigo para luego tirarlo a sus pies y cerrar la celda .Esa noche en medio del llanto….

Lambo_ Nunca más…no puedo se débil…todos mueren…todo lo que amo muere…es mejor estar solo (abrazándose así mismo en un rincón de la celda)

De repente se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía, escucho un quejido que venía de un hombre mayor muy parecido a su supuesto padre, en medio de esta mansión había mucha gente y todos vestían de negro, un niño de cinco años se acercó al hombre

_Papá ¿Dónde está mamá?

El hombre cambio su expresión de dolido a enojado

_¡Ella está muerta y es tu culpa!¡Rita llévatelo antes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta!

El niño comenzó a llorar pero se dejó llevar por la criada, antes de irse logro ver el cadáver de una mujer, tan tranquila y sin manchas, no hay signo de balazos, ni sangre ,sus ropas están inmaculadas y se ve tan bella como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo

 **Lambo_ Mamá(incrédulo)**

La imagen se pone borrosa y aparece el niño llorando nuevamente en el jardín sin nadie a su alrededor

Lambo_ ¿Porque nadie me quiere? Papá ya no juega conmigo y la gente de la famiglia me ignora, todos me dan de menos pero el gran lambo les mostrara que es mejor ¡soy mejor y cuando vean que soy el mejor, ellos me amaran de nuevo!

Otra imagen se interpone, esta vez esta frente a un bebé con largas patillas y ojos negros junto a un castaño, un adolecente que se parece mucho a la persona que conoció hace unos días

Lambo_ ¡Mi nombre es lambo tengo seis años y soy asesino de la familia bobino, vine aquí a matarte Reborn!

El intento del niño tirando granadas no funciona y termina siendo arrojado por una ventana

 **Lambo_ Eso no es algo de sorprenderse, el aura del niño no es normal y se nota que en este extraño sueño, esta versión mía es muy ingenua (molesto)**

Sin embargo lo que pasa después es lo que más le llama la atención

Luego de ser arrojado por la ventana el adolecente sale corriendo de la habitación y logra atraparlo antes de caer .

Tsuna_ ¿Estas bien?

Lambo_ Lam-snif-Lambo-esta-snif esta- bien- snif- no- snif -necesito tu ayuda (llorando)

El niño intenta apartarse pero es sujetado más fuerte en un abrazo

Tsuna_ Está bien, está bien, no llores lambo, todo está bien ahora (cariño) dime pequeño lambo ¿Dónde está tu familia?¿Con quién viniste?

Lambo_ Vine solo….(cabeza baja) me mandaron para destruir a Reborn…(sollozando) dijeron que no puedo volver a la casa hasta cumplir mi misión (triste)

Tsuna_ (abraza y acaricia su cabello) Entiendo (serio) … (sonrisa) entonces ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? puedes quedarte en mi casa (sonrisa) lambo ¿No te gustaría ser parte de mi famiglia?

Lambo_ Tu snif ¿Tú quieres ser mi famiglia? Pe…pero ni siquiera me conoces y yo no te conozco (limpiándose el rostro con las manos)

Tsuna_ Tienes razón que tonto de mí, primera regla de un futuro jefe, dejar en claro las presentaciones, si Reborn estuviera aquí me dispararía (aclarándose la garganta y tono serio pero cordial ) Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy el futuro Decimo Vongola

Lambo_¡Tu!¡ tu eres!

Tsuna_ Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta después de perseguir a Reborn ¡Entonces! ahora que nos conocemos ¿Te gustaría ser parte de mi famiglia? (sonrisa cálida)

La imagen cabía nuevamente, a una en la que lambo estaba jugando en la sala hasta que escucha el timbre, una mujer castaña con delantal sale de la cocina

Nana_ Lambo-kun, por favor ve a atender ,estoy algo ocupada haciendo la cena(sonrisa)

Lambo_ ¡Debe se Tsuna-nii!

El pequeño sale corriendo a recibir a su hermano pero antes de saltar a sus brazos se da cuenta que hay un niño agarrado de su mano, el niño tiene un gran libro rojo y parece desconfiado y sucio, su ropa esta rasgada, como si hubiera sido perseguido, lambo ve los inicios de moretones junto a la mirada asustada mientras intenta esconderse detrás de Tsuna

Tsuna sonríe a lambo y empuja al niño para presentarlo

Tsuna_ Lambo (sonrisa) este es Fuuta, tiene ocho años y desde hoy es parte de la famiglia, es nuestro hermano (cálida sonrisa) ¿Podrías llevarlo arriba y preparar el baño? Fuuta necesita mucho amor familiar y quiero que se sienta cómodo, yo me encargare de sus heridas cuando suba

Lambo sonríe a Fuuta y agarra su mano jalándolo mientras no para de hablar

Lambo_ ¡Así que tu nombre es Fuuta!¡Me alegra tener más hermanos! ¿No es Tsuna-nii el mejor? Sabes, tenemos mucha suerte Fuuta ,Mamá y Tsuna son fantásticos ,ellos me adoptaron hace un años y soy muy feliz ,la famiglia de Tsuna-nii es muy explosiva y extrema, son muy alegres ,me encanta, Mamá hace la mejor comida y Bakadera es un entrometido pero es muy protector con los miembros de la famiglia , todos son muy protectores incluso Hibari-san ….Haru-nee y Kyoko-nee son muy lindas y me dan dulces cada vez que vienen de visita ,Yamamoto y Ryohei juegan conmigo, ¡Ellos son la mejor famiglia! (mirada alegre) y ahora formas parte de ella (agarrando las manos de Fuuta con cariño)¡ Así que no te preocupes Fuuta!¡Estas bien ,mientras estemos con Tsuna-nii todo estará bien!(sonrisa)

 **Lambo_ nunca nada puede ser perfecto (serio)**

La siguiente imagen es de Fuuta y lambo acostados en la cama, Tsuna les contaba un cuento mientras acariciaba sus cabezas, al final de la noche los acomodo en sus brazos y se durmió con ellos

Y así las imágenes continuaron como en una película

Tsuna y lambo jugando:

Tsuna_ ¡Vamos Lambo tu puedes!¡Estoy seguro que lo harás bien en el equipo de beisbol! ¡Yamamoto dice que serás un gran lanzador!

Tsuna ,Lambo ,Fuuta y una niña :

Tsuna_ Lambo ,Fuuta, ella es I-pin se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo

Tsuna y toda su familia jugando con globos de agua:

Lambo_ ¡Toma esa bakadera!

Hayato_ ¡Maldita vaca ven aquí!( con una pistola de agua)

Lambo_ ¡Tsunaniiiiii!

Tsuna en un traje y Lambo :

Lambo_ ¡Pero Tsunaniiii!¡Quiero ir!¡Quiero ir a esa reunión!¡Ya soy mayor y soy tu guardián! ¡También soy parte de tu famiglia!( conteniendo lágrimas de frustración)

Tsuna se acercó a lambo con una mirada decidida pero comprensiva

Tsuna_ Escucha Lambo, esta reunión es diferente ¿si? No estamos seguros de como podrían resultar las cosas, sé que quieres estar a mi lado y sé que eres mi guardián pero entiende… es peligroso (suspiro y mirada preocupada) Lambo eres más que un guardián… eres mi pequeño hermanito, siempre serás mi pequeño hermanito y no voy a dejar que tomes riesgos innecesarios, así que te quedaras aquí ,es una orden

Lambo_Pero..

Tsuna se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de lambo para luego darle un abrazo

Tsuna_ Por favor entiende, no quiero que nada te pase, Te amo Lambo… Eres lo más importante para mí

(Narración de lambo)

Las palabras son tan sinceras y el abrazo es tan cálido ,se siente real ,tanto que no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas mientras veo como el otro lambo devuelve el abrazo , el momento es interrumpido por un tal Hayato quien se lleva a Tsuna para discutir sobre un acuerdo

 **Lambo_ esta persona no puedo ser yo, este joven no soy yo ,pero…Tsuna … se parece tanto …esto tiene que ser un sueño ,no puede ser real (incrédulo)**

En ese momento lambo despierta en la habitación fría de un hotel, completamente solo y con lágrimas en los ojos

Lambo_ ¡No puede ser real!¡no existe nadie tan bueno!¡no necesito a Tsuna!¡ yo no soy ese niño frágil!(frustrado poniendo las manos en su rostro) estoy bien por mi cuenta

Los minutos pasan, se oyen los autos y lambo sigue sin poder dormir

Lambo_ No es real (susurros) ese cariño ,esas palabras , esas personas no son reales …regla dos ,no confíes en nadie (abrazándose a sí mismo)

En un colectivo dirigido a Kokuyo estaba un solitario castaño ,derramando pequeñas lagrimas mientras revivía una horrible pesadilla

Tsuna_ No ,por favor no

Las balas se escuchan por todo el lugar, Tsuna y el resto de la famiglia se defendieron pero eran demasiados , los guardianes empiezan a separarse, la gente comienza a morir …en medio del caos ,escucha que su hermano lambo grita su nombre.

En el instante en que se da la vuelta, es empujado hacia un costado y su visión se vuelve roja… enzima suyo está el cuerpo de lambo .La sangre de su pecho corre rápido manchando el traje y las manos del castaño ,Tsuna trata de parar el sangrado y grita por ayuda pero cuando mira alrededor es como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta …puede olerlo en el aire …la muerte está cerca ,su familia está muriendo…Tsuna se aferra a lambo mientras este con la poca conciencia que le queda, logra levantar la mano hacia su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas y dejando un rastro de sangre

Lambo_ Yo también te amo Tsuna-nii(lagrimas ) l…lo sien..to

Son segundos que parecen eternos hasta que alguien lo jala fuertemente del brazo

Tsuna_ No ¡NO!..¡ Aun está vivo!¡suéltame!¡Lambo aún está vivo! (desesperado, forcejando, llorando)

 **Tsuna_ ¡NOOOO!**

En ese momento el castaño se levanta con sus ropas transpiradas y el cabello pegado al rostro pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo, sus manos están temblando y le toma minutos ubicar en donde se encuentra, vuelve a sentarse en su asiento apoyando su cabeza en la venta y decide no quedarse dormido, no quiere recordar

Tsuna_ Ya paso…(lagrimas) ya paso(tomando aire) tienes que concentrarte(suspiro) esto es el ahora y eso es lo que importa ,lambo está vivo y está perdido ,mi famiglia está perdida… sólo tengo que encontrarla(pasando sus manos por el rostro) Dios …como los extraño (lagrimas)

Nota final_ Escribir esto fue sad, me sentí mal x Lambo y Tsuna,pero todo va a ir mejorando más o menos desde aquí XD

Kisaki Yazmin Motou: me encanto tu comentario, y si ,en algún momento Yamamoto se va a dar cuenta XD de lo de las llamas ,Lambo es muy tsundere XD no sé por qué me salió así XD pero es tierno y en realidad sufrió mucho :/ Reborn y tsuna tendrán un inicio tosco ,y en algún momento todos se darán cuenta de que Tsuna es de otro lado ,Hayato se da cuenta solo ,ya que es el más inteligente … pero por ahora como que la cosa esta ahí XD nadie quiere hablar claro o está seguro XD de lo que los recuerdos significan :3 posiblemente mukuro y nagi sean lo que expliquen todas las dudas XD y he aquí el siguiente cap XD espero que te guste :3 o te de lastima dependiendo de lo que sientas XD

Shiho-Akemi: estoy feliz por tu comentario ,me pone muy contenta saber que te parecen los capítulos :3 Lambo no está acostumbrado a estar con alguien, y lo de fuuta y i-pin es algo imposible para él ,para lambo ,una familia tan buena y unas personas que lo quieran a ese punto es algo incomprensible:/ pero pronto mejorara :3 ¡y si! Tsuyoshi es muy animado XD y habrá muchos comentarios de su parte posiblemente más adelante XD y no solo de el XD


End file.
